I Will Wait for You
by Cookiecutter97
Summary: One night could change everything. Could secret vows be undone by difficult curcamstances? Will love triumph overall?
1. Waiting

**This story begins two years after Ben leaves to join the army. Enjoy. This is my very first fanfiction. I want to thank all the writers on this site that have inspired me to try it out for myself! **

**Also to clarify things, the setting is two years after Ben left- 1778 and it is early Spring: End of March. Enjoy and Post a Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing characters! Valerie Tripp** **does!**

Rain drops splashed noisily off of the roof of the Merriman's house. Felicity sat upright in her bed listening. Her mind was racing._ I wonder if Ben is okay. Is it raining by them? Is he even alive?_ All her thoughts gathered into a solid prayer for his safety and his health. It had been a whole month since he last wrote her and since the normal letter didn't reach the Merriman household two weeks ago she had been fretting ever since. Felicity shook her head and then sighed. Soon she found herself slipping a dress over her nightgown and tying her shoes on. She made her way across the creaky bedroom floor and grabbed a shawl before exiting the door.

It was as drizzling lightly as Felicity carefully left the house and slipped into the barn. She held her breath as she passed the stalls and climbed up the ladder. She went over to the corner of the loft where Ben had once slept two years ago. She snuggled up on the cot left there and pulled her hand knit shawl tighter around her. Felicity felt some how safe yet even more worried as she sat were Ben had slept. She shuffled the nearby hay and found her writing supplies. She started writing:

_Dear Ben,_

_I am so proud of you and your choice in fighting for freedom. News reaches us daily of what is going on the front lines. I can't help think about you. How are you fairing? It has been a whole month since you last wrote and we are all worried sick about you. You are constantly in my prayers._

Felicity stopped there. Her pen pooled ink around the period. Ben suddenly flashed into her mind. His brown eyes and his brown hair that would get riddled in the wind as it passed. His genuine smile showed his pure white teeth. And she could almost hear his laugh. Her heart suddenly ached and she didn't understand it.

Setting her pen aside she closed her eyes and began to think. That last time she saw him when she wished him goodbye in Fathers storage room at the store. He was picking up some of his belongings and also straightening the shelves. Ben had his back turned when she walked in. When he had turned he had jumped and said, "Good grief, Felicity! Planning to give me a heart attack before I leave?" Instantly Ben fell silent seeing her face containing her normal perky smile. He probably remembered that her Grandfather had died from a heart attack and reasoned that was the reason of her sadness. Then it seemed to have struck him: She was sad that he was leaving. "Um," He started.

Felicity shook her head and smiled slightly, l wanted to tell you before you go," she paused, "That I'm really thankfully at you are- were my Father's apprentice. I'm really glad we met each other. We had a lot of adventures and I won't forget you." Felicity remembered while saying those words sadness lingered but, then she felt butterflies in her stomach. _Could Good Byes create such a feeling?_

Ben smiled and looked at her long red hair, sparkling emerald green eyes, and couldn't help but smile. "I won't forget you Felicity either. You were the only true friend when I arrived. Remember when you first saw me? I think it was right outside here actually."

"Hmm, do I?," responded Felicity, "Of course I do. I was a bit mad at first but, only because I was Father's right hand man."

Ben chuckled lightly, "Remember when you and I found Penny?"

Felicity relaxed a bit more, "Will I ever forget? I love that horse. Remember when I started sneaking out to see her and I took your breeches?"

Ben colored slightly, "Um, I do."

Just then, Mr. Merriman stuck his head into the back room and said," Ben, almost time to go."

As soon as he left, Ben spoke again. "I won't forget you _ever_ and I'll write as often as I possibly could."

Felicity gave her friend a big hug saying, "I'll miss you. Be safe."

Ben looked Felicity straight in the eyes and said, "I promise. Keep me in your prayers?"

Felicity looked Ben in the eyes, "You can be sure of that."

All a sudden they both realized they were inches apart from each other and their faces quite close. The butterfly feeling came back in her stomach.._.stronger_.

Felicity was about to take a step back when Ben took her hand, "Thank you." And Ben leaned in and gave her a kiss. Felicity opened her eyes in surprise and felt herself warm all over. She took a moment to realize his lips were still on her lips and she kissed back. At the sound of passing footsteps they pulled apart quickly and their eyes darted everywhere except each other.

"Sorry," Ben mumbled.

Felicity reddened enough to face her hair before responding," Tis fine." Her senses began to open and her mind raced. _Does he love me? That kiss was... Amazing? Wonderful?_

Ben finished packing his bag quietly as he glanced over at Felicity. She looked like an angel. He didn't know what was going through her mind or even what was going through his as he kissed her._ It was just supposed to a parting kiss actually_, he thought, _but what was that feeling when they did? Could she ever be in love with me?_ All the last few days Ben had realized he loved Felicity but, she was much too young. Was it possible that she...

A half of a minute passed before Felicity asked," What was that?"

Ben looked at her and said, "Well, a kiss."

Felicity raised her eyebrows suggesting that he go on. But, oh! Her face was so adorable he lost his thought for a second. "Felicity..." He trailed off then continues with a burst of passion," I love you."

Felicity didn't quite expect this. The kiss or anything alike. "Uhh, Ben I wish this had been sooner. I've loved you since I saw you. I'll miss you," Felicity said softly.

Ben made his way back over to her and put a hand on her cheek. "Will you wait for me?"

Felicity was just about to respond when her Father entered he head down reading something in his hands. Ben quickly dropped his hand and took a step back before Mr. Merriman saw.

Mr. Merriman dropped the pamphlet on the table then took out some papers from his pocket. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" He asked realizing Felicity was still in the room.

Felicity shook her head, "No. No, Father you aren't." Felicity busied herself by the nearest crates.

Mr. Meriman continued, "Very well. Ben, you have been a great apprentice to me. I'm sorry to lose you but, I want you to know I uphold your decision and proud of it. Sign here," he said putting a finger down on the page, "and you will be set to go." Ben scanned the document before picking up the pen and carefully signed. "Your horse will be brought up front in a bit." And he left.

Felicity heart pounded and she felt Ben's eyes fixed on her back. She heard herself say "Yes" to the question that still lurked in the air.

Felicity snapped out of her trance as a thunder bolt boomed. As lightening flashed she saw a person dressed as a patriot solider enter the barn.


	2. Stranger in the Barn

Felicity started. Her lap desk slid off to the right of her lap as she sat upright. Felicity's green eyes scanned the now open barn doors. The lightning! She thought as she glanced about. If it flashes again he will be able to see me!

Felicity slowly removed the lap desk and set it down before inching toward the pile of hay in the corner. Her eyes- already accustomed to the dark- located the silhouette of a man. He was approaching the horse stalls. She could have sneezed and he wouldn't have heard since the rain was cascading down so hard. Felicity situated herself behind the bales of hay and adjusted the loose hay just so that it hid her face a bit more.

The man walked up and down the stalls as if he was looking for something. He finally stopped at a stall on the left side. Felicity stood up on a bale of hay and counted to see which one he was standing by... First stall, second stall, third stall. Penny's Stall! She froze. The men slipped open the lock and entered the stall which Penny was in. Felicity's heart pounded and she was sure he could hear it despite the rain. Strangely she couldn't hear Penny's neighing. Perhaps she knows the man.

Felicity was lost in thought as she kept her gaze fixed up the stall door. Felicity remembered when Ben and she would go take Penny for long rides in the woods and then untack Penny together. She was remembering when she had found Ben in her Grandfather's woods and brought him back to the Merriman family when she saw the man slip out of the stall as quietly as he had before.

The man stood in the aisle for what seemed to be a long time. The rain ceased to a steady drizzle as the man walked to the end of the barn and to the loft ladder. After adjusting her position in the hay, Felicity saw him standing there doubtful. She crammed her neck to see if she could see his face but his hat hid it from her. After a moment she realized one of his arms was bandaged. He was also the same height of Ben.

Just then a thought popped into her head. _Was that... Is this... Ben? Is he injured badly? _The sizzle had ceased as he climbed the top rung of the ladder. Felicity bent down as he scanned the loft. He stood at the top of the loft and sighed. Felicity glanced upward when he sighed and saw the back of the man as he observed the other side of the loft. Time stood still as she saw he was staring right where she was sitting. Upon moving a strand of hay she realized that she had left her letter there.

_The man came over to the cot and fingered the letter. His fingers are going to brush up against the blob of ink I left there when I was daydreaming_, Felicity thought as he read. She was about to duck when he suddenly turned around.

Felicity froze.


	3. In The Hay

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews on this story so far! You have been very encouraging. I meant for this chapter to be longer than the last however; it fell a bit shorter. Is that possible? Anyway, I promise to upload another longer chapter soon. Enjoy!**

So Felicity stood transfixed. The moon light streamed through the open barn doors and right on the man. Felicity started at the patriot's uniform first. It was slightly worn uniform. The tan breeches were mud splattered and wet and so was his blue coat. Her eyes landed on the cast that was slung across his stomach. A silver gun also caught her eye. It must be a musket she thought.

Finally, Felicity raised her gaze to his face. His dark hair framed his round face and was about shoulder length. And then she saw his wandering hazel eyes. They warmed her soul and she felt strangely comfortable.

As she gazed into his eyes she realized they were searching. She took a step back deeper into the hay and crouched down silently. The loft boards squeaked softly as the man walked down the loft toward Felicity's hiding spot. Felicity heard the approaching footsteps. He was surprisingly light on his feet. Her heart beat faster than ever before and she held her breath.

It seemed he felt a presence for Felicity felt his gaze dart here and there. After a minute he went back to the center of the loft and sat on the cot. Felicity watched him as he settled down to rest. It didn't seem like he was going to spend the night but, as he sat rereading the letter deep in thought he drifted off to sleep.

Felicity swore she heard muffled snores so she pulled herself out of the hay. Dusting herself off, she kept a close eye on the sleeping patriot. She crept past the sleeping soldier. As she got to ladder she looked back. A strange force seemed to be making her move backward toward the stranger. And before she knew it she was hovering over the young man.

As she stared at the sleeping man recognition kicked in. "Ben!" She announced in a quiet whisper. Ben turned his head to face Felicity but, it was apparent he was asleep. Nevertheless, Felicity started backward and started to the ladder and started climbing down the familiar ladder. It had 11 rungs. _11, 10, 9, 8... _Her emerald eyes stayed on the man as she descended._7, 6, 5-_ her foot slipped on the slightly wet rung and she felt herself falling.

She reached the ground in a heap. "Oh!" Felicity yelled out as a sharp jolt of pain went up her left leg when she went to move. Felicity clasped her hand over her mouth as she heard the sound of someone siting straight up.


	4. Twisted Ankle and a Tale

**Sorry all if some of the facts aren't entirely correct according to the books or movie! (Like the SP sickness)... Enjoy!**

Felicity stared upward at the top of the ladder. She knew that creak sound all too well. Ben must have woken up! She bent her right leg and stood up on it. She winced in pain and grabbed the ladder for support. It seemed to groan and shift to hold her weight. To balance it out Felicity grabbed the rung with both hands and then limped to the nearest wall. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

Pegs lined the wall Felicity was up against. She grasped at them and made her way to the door in the shadows. The pain was sharp even if she moved it the least bit. _Why Felicity do you have to be so clumsy?_ She scolded herself. _Why now? Why didn't I want Ben to see me? I suppose I just didn't want to get in trouble with Father. But how am supposed to explain my twisted ankle. Great!_

_Drip drop, Drip drop._ Felicity looked up and saw a leak in the roof. She continued to make her way across the perimeter of the barn. She glanced toward the door and noted that the sun was about to let its rays shine for the world to see. _Thump!_ Felicity's hand bumped a dangling bridle and it fell with a jingle and a thud at her feet. "Come On," she muttered. She leaned to pick it up and slipped. "Really!"

By this time, Felicity was 5 stalls away from Penny's stall. Felicity turned to the loft and glanced at it hesitantly. She crossed her fingers and hoped Ben wouldn't come down. _Why don't you want him to come down? You know you can't make it across the yard to the house by yourself!_

Nervous butterflies filled her stomach as she saw a black boot appear on the top rung of the ladder. When we reached the sixth rung he turned to look about the barn. As his eyes swept past Penny's stall his eyes met Felicity's.

Felicity gave a weak smile. Her ankle was throbbing._ Now what? How is he going to help her even if he wanted to with his wounded arm? _Curiosity snuck in among her other thoughts. How was his arm wounded and why was he even home? Home. Felicity's smile broadened some more.

Ben made it down the ladder and walked as fast as he could toward her. Felicity noted that he had a slight limp. "Are you okay?" he asked his voice laced with compassion and worry as he approached her.

Felicity smiled up at him. "I 'twas careless and fell. I believe I sprained my left ankle," she paused, "It's good to see you Ben."

Ben smiled back and said, "It's good to see you too, Felicity. I better get you back to the house."

Felicity's eyes shot wide as she scrambled for a valid protest. "Um, no! No thank you, I mean. I couldn't allow you to do that."

Ben's expression turned quizzical, "And why ever not?"

Felicity looked around. "Well, they would be mad if I went to the barn after such big of a storm."

Ben looked at her and said blankly, "But, your dress is damp and you can't walk."

Felicity felt like saying "_I know that!_" But she didn't instead she sat biting her lip as her mind raced. Felicity's mind raced. _My parents wouldn't like it one bit if I came back from the barn damp and with a twisted ankle after the a storm. Maybe I could say..._

"Felicity?," Ben asked peering down at the ankle, "Come on. I'll help you."

Felicity tried to get up. Ben reached out his unbandaged arm.

"Ben, your arm!," Felicity cried out -concerned and curious. She sat back down.

Ben sighed and sat beside her, "It's fine. Really."

"Ben, will you at least tell me what happened to it?"

Ben scratched his head before replying, "Well, we were camped a good ways away from half of our group due to the food supply. We were pretty well armed. We were going to meet with another Patriot group and direct them back to the out group. We did successfully however; on the way back considerably small groups of The King's army were walking near us just then."

Felicity leaned forward, "And then what happened?"

Ben chuckled at Felicity's curiosity, "14 and still as curious as a cat! Well, we hid low waiting for them to pass us- gun ready."

"And?" Felicity asked, then hoped she didn't sound too eager.

"They heard a noise or thought there was game so they started firing at random. One just missed my leg. We fired back. And a bullet must have found its way to my arm." He finished telling his story and tapped on the cast for emphasis.

Felicity gasped, "Is it feeling better now?"

Ben nodded, "A bit. Still hurts. I got stitches. Doctor says I'm blessed it penetrated but more my side of my arm- it did nick my bone slightly. Fractured more of less than broken- I dare say."

There was a moment of silence. Felicity wanted to know why he was here. Finally she spoke, "It's really good to see you."

"You to Felicity," he said. "Is your group passing through Williamsburg?," she asked hesitantly.

Ben looked away, "I was dropped."

Felicity's heart stopped and then it went out to Ben, "May I ask why?"

Ben glanced up at the pretty young woman in front of him. "Yes, but your ankle! Surely it must be bothering you. We must get you to the house."

Felicity raised her hand and rested it on his arm to calm him down. "My ankle is feeling alright right now. Please tell me."

Ben shook his head, "It's a complicated story," he paused. "After I was wounded they sent me to the hospital. It was at its capacities and so I was tended to and then placed with the others. Sick, wounded, and the alike." Ben shifted his leg. Felicity glanced at it. His leg seemed stiff almost. "Oh yes, while during that encounter I mentioned earlier I must have landed on a rock or something but, I cut myself right where I was injured about 2 years ago. When I ran away..."

Felicity smiled in spite of herself, "I do remember that." Her smile disappeared, "But, the amount of blood you lost! How did you fare?"

Ben shook his head, "Don't recall. I must have passed out. Either case I was weak from loss of blood after being tended to. I was placed next to a man named Samuel Jones. Good fellow, reminded me of your Father. He passed away two days later from Smallpox."

Felicity gasped, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Ben laid a reassuring hand on Felicity's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry, the poor man suffered enough I suppose. He was good company though. Anyways, Smallpox spread through the camp rapidly and I came down with a fever right about when I was to be returned to my group."

Felicities sat straighter, "But, remember when we came down with a mild case of Smallpox? You caught it too. Doctor said we couldn't get it again."

Ben nodded, "And the good doctor was right. I probably got the fever from the damp and crowded conditions. They were mighty afraid that I fell ill with Small pox though and with my wounded arm and injured leg they..." He faded. Felicity nodded, "I'm so proud of you for fighting for our country. I'm sure you will continue to do what's best. No matter what."

Ben sighed, "I explained to them. But, they wouldn't hear of it. Not that small pox could be only introduced to them by me." Felicity looked up at him and said encouragingly, "I'm sure you will find your way back into the army once those wounds are healed."

"I suppose," Ben said looking Felicity straight into her eyes. Their eyes seemed to communicate with each other for a few minute before Ben said tenderly, "Felicity, every night before I went to bed I would look up into the sky and think about you. I've missed you."

Felicity smiled, "And I've missed you Ben Davidson. More than you will ever know."

They leaned in toward each other slowly. But Felicity's ankle moved and she cried out in a bit of pain. Reality seemed to awaken them both and Ben got up. "Come on Felicity, we got to get you inside. Sooner the better." Felicity nodded in agreement and Ben extended his arm to help her up when the barn door swung fully open.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Review! And suggestions!**

**Note: SP sickness= Small Pox sickness. Didn't want to give that part out quite yet!**


	5. Hello, Again

**Hello All! This took a bit to get out! In response to a review to got from Angelkiingy I wrote with a few POV to clear things up. I think I was writing in third person before. I want to thank Angelkiingy though, for bringing that to my attention.**

**Enjoy and Post a Review!**

Mr. Merriman's POV

I stood at the door of my barn and on the ground four yards away were two people. _One is sitting and the other one is standing._ I saw the distinct frame of the one standing_. It doesn't look like the one standing wearing a skirt. No, it looks more like a lean man with a musket._ _Who in the world is that man! And what is he doing with...I looked down and saw my daughter on the ground at his feet... with my daughter._ I stood there for a second and then started to walk toward them. Both of their attentions were focused directly on me.

I heard Felicity exclaim, "Father!" My attention was now solely focused on the young man before my daughter. She continued, "Father, I was checking Penny after the storm and I fell. I twisted my ankle in the process."

My gaze shifted down to her and I quickened my step. "Felicity, are you okay sweetie?" I asked bending down to her. Felicity nodded, "Just hurts now. I was just about to go to the house with the aid of-"

I remembered then the man standing a bit ways off now. I recognized him. It clicked and I finished for her, "Ben!"

I scooped up my daughter bridal style and carefully watched her ankle. Her ankle dangled so I used one hand to cup it. "Come Ben. Let's get her back to the house and you can fetch the doctor with me afterwards."

Ben responded, "Yes, Sir." And I saw them exchange a glance that seemed to say we are about to be grilled. We were silent on the short trip back to the house. Each mind was obviously preoccupied in their thoughts.

I chuckled inwardly about how Felicity and Ben were trying to guess what I was thinking. I kept a straight face as I transferred my daughter back to my house. _What is Ben doing here? Isn't he supposed to be in the military? Perhaps his group is passing through... But why would he come to my barn. Today was Friday and yesterday I did leave Felicity alone at the shop during my meeting with... No, my Felicity would never sneak behind my back dispute the number of boys hanging around the store. Would she? I didn't want that question to cross my mind so I happily pushed it to the back. Besides...There would be anymore need for that..._

Ben opened the back door and I entered with Felicity and sat her down on the nearest couch. I was propping her ankle up carefully when Rose entered, "Why if it ain't Ben Davidson looking more like a man than ever!" Felicity giggled and Ben shifted in his shoes. I didn't give him a chance to reply, "Rose, please fetch some ice for Miss Felicity's ankle."

_Rose was a true good servant and friend_, I thought. My wife, Martha, appreciated her company and help and they were tight friends. So, it wasn't a wonder her footsteps could be heard in the siting room instead of out the back door. A few minutes later Rose appeared with Martha and then rushed past me to get the ice. I had to smile.

Martha stood there by the door frame her embroidery in hand and exclaimed, "Well, if it isn't Ben Davidson! My how well you look! We just were starting breakfast; you are more than welcome to join us." She paused, "Felicity, your dress and your ankle!" Felicity sighed slightly and when she looked up and caught my eye I gave her a wink.

Rose came back in with a bag of ice and a towel. I thanked her then applied the ice to the slightly swollen ankle. "Felicity dear, does this feel fine?" I asked.

She responded, "Yes," but I could see in her face she didn't like the coldness.

Martha asked, "Should we fetch the doctor?"

Felicity spoke up, "I think it is only swollen and nothing else wrong."

"We should just in case," I said looking over it, "Where did you fall?" "Um," She started.

I knew my daughter well. She was full of life and could chirp on about things on and on. She never hesitated answering my questions unless she was hiding something. I lifted an eyebrow. "Father..." She trailed off, "I fell off of the ladder."

"And what were you doing on the ladder?" I said glancing at Ben who looked equally confused.

"You see I was... going down to check on Penny."

Ben looked like he was trying to untangle a knot while I looked on, "Well," I stared to say, "I'll fetch the doctor. Come along Ben."

Martha called out to us, "Wait just a moment!" And then she disappeared. She returned shortly with two bags and from the smell of them she had her famous muffins inside. With a "Thank you dearest," and a peck on her cheek I was off to the barn once more with Ben in tow.

Once we reached the barn I grabbed two horses and we started to tack them. I broke the silence with, "It's good to see you Ben."

"You to Sir," he replied flashing a smile at me. As he put the bit into the horse's mouth it occurred to me that he couldn't ride well with his arm. I must have been staring at his arm for he said, "I can ride fine Sir." "Good," I paused to tighten the girth, "May I ask the reason you are here?"

Ben swung onto his saddle with a slight grimace before replying, "Of course, I was released from my duty half month back in York and since then I have travelled to Williamsburg."

I swung up into my saddle and asked, "You were released?" Ben smiled at the question that was so frequent now a days and then replied, "Yes, due to my injuries and the fear of Smallpox."

"It's a shame to let go of a good solider for those reasons," I commented as we trotted along.

Ben nodded, "Indeed, however; I have come to respect it but, I will still help my people." He said it with the same determination that was there when he wanted to become a solider. "I have no doubt about that. My doors are always open to you but, why were you in my barn and what happened with you and...Felicity?"

Ben looked uncomfortable for a second and I was about to shake it off when he said, "It was storming pretty bad last night as I made my way to Williamsburg. I got lost in the darkness and I saw a house approaching. I recognized it was yours and I went into the barn to get out of the storm's way."

I felt bad for Ben and a bit guilty that I misjudged my daughter yet I needed the whole story so I could talk to Felicity later. "And when did Felicity come in?" I asked after a moment's silence.

"Once I came into the barn, I said hello to Penny then went to look at the place in the loft I used to stay- for memory's sake." He paused as he turned his horse down the road leading into town. "I sat down on the cot waiting for the storm to pass and dozed off accidentally."

We now slowed our horses to a walk as we passed familiar faces. I nodded and doffed my hat in turn but, kept most of my attentions on Ben who was saying, "I heard a scream which jolted me out of my sleep. I thought I imagined it, for it was just beginning become light out. I looked around from my spot and didn't see anything. A few minutes later I heard a bridle fall and then Felicity yelled."

I appreciated the honesty in his voice and knew I could trust him. "Thank you Ben, while you decide your next step our doors are always open for you." Ben nodded and smiled.

We stopped our horses in front of the apothecary and I went inside to fetch the doctor. The doctor was on the second floor so I didn't want to tire Ben's leg. I only had to wait a minute before the doctor came out prepared to come with me. We came down the steps and out the door to find a small circle around Ben. He was nodding and smiling and I heard him say, "Thank you Sir, It is an honor to serve my country." I stood on the steps while the doctor fetched his horse unwilling to break up the gathering.

The doctor was ready and he rode off to our house. Wanting to let Ben talk to his friends I went to Ben and mumbled "I'll be waiting at the store." I mounted and headed to the store.

Upon reaching the store, I tied my horse to the hitching post and hurried to the steps. Marcus and John were sitting on the steps. "Sorry, to keep you waiting," Mr. Merriman said unlocking the door, "I had to fetch the doctor before I could come here."

John stood up, "Is everything okay at your home?" I nodded stepping into the shop, "Aye, Felicity just turned her ankle."

I watched John's reaction. Concern was etched on his face as he said, "Please tell her I hope her ankle mends fast."

"I will, John. Marcus will you stock the shelves, John you can manage the front desk. I'll be in the back if you need me," I strode behind the counter and then turned, "And if a person named Ben comes in. Send him back. Thank you."

I shuffled through my papers on the desk. _The note: Drop off three 2 pound of oats to the Cole's house caught my eye._ I called Marcus back and told him to deliver the oats to them. I took a breath and leaned back before on a muffin.

-Ben Davidson POV-

I carefully tied my horse to the hitching post outside the Mercantile before taking out my bag of muffins Mrs. Merriman gave me. The delicious muffin smell drifted out and I hungrily bit into one. It was the best food I had in a long while. They were still warm and moist. It was very thoughtful of Mrs. Meriman to remember breakfast for us. After finishing two muffins I folded the bag and pocketed it. I took a big breath and walked up the familiar steps and into the Mercantile.

I glanced around. Same old set up and the same "Sorry, We Don't Sell Tea" sign hung behind the counter by the coffee containers. I had to smile at this.

"Good morning, Sir. May I be of help?," asked a young man behind the counter.

_Hmm, must be a new apprentice or worker. I don't recall seeing him before._ "Uh, yes. I was looking for the owner of this place, Mr. Merriman." I responded walking up to the counter.

"He is currently busy, may I ask your name?," He asked his blue scanning me.

"Ben Davidson," I replied stretching out my hand. He ran his hand through his blonde hair before extending it to accept my handshake.

"Yes, Mr. Merriman is expecting you," he removed his hand, "I'm John Cole. I've heard a lot about you from Mr. Merriman but, mostly from Felicity."

My interest seemed to peek when I heard Felicity's name. "Felicity talks about me often?" I asked before I could stop myself. "Yes, she and I go for rides sometimes. She is very proud of her _friend_ that went off to war," John said emphasizing the word "Friend."

I felt a surge of jealousy but, I shook it off, "So, is Mr. Merriman in the back room?"

"Oh! Indeed, you can go back there," John shoved his hands into his pockets and I felt his eyes on my back as I made my way to the back room.


	6. All because of this ankle

**I hope you enjoy the Mother/Daughter and Sister Moments. Any ideas for the future are gladly accepted. I'm having a slight writer's block. I'm sorry guys! Please REVIEW! Thanks and Enjoy!**

Felicity POV

I sat with my left ankle propped up on the pillow with an ice bag laying over it. My eyes followed my Mother's actions as she gave out her muffins. I quickly noticed, her smile followed them out of the door.

"Felicity Merriman! Look at your dress and hair!," started my Mother. From my position I looked down my dress. The damp spots created when I ran through the rain had small pieces of hay clung to it. There was also a small streak of mud by the hem. _I'm going to be in a lot trouble. _My hand went to my head and my fingers combed through my hair. _Hay pieces, of course._

I looked at the hay at in my hands then back up at my Mother's frowning face. "Well?" She asked tilting her head.  
"I'm sorry," I said, "I'll wash my own dress."  
"That you will but, why is hay particles in your hair? You weren't sleeping in the loft again. Were you?" my Mother asked.  
"I wasn't sleeping but, I was in the loft," I responded.

My mother paused weighing her next words. _Oh no! She doesn't think..._ "Were you with Ben?"

_And what did she think that Ben and I did..._ I cleared my throat before responding, "What do you mean? I tripped by the tack and he found me." I crossed my arms.

She relaxed and apologized, "I'm sorry my dear Lizzie. A mother can't help feel caution for her daughter. Now I must go and help prepare the rest of breakfast. It would seem that Father is starting his work day early so, that leaves the five of us." She started to head to the door when she added, "Would you rather mend or churn the butter?"

I groaned inwardly at my punishment. "I'll mend the clothes Mam," I finally said. Since my start of lessons with Miss Manderly my needlepoint had improved. I could easily sew buttons on and create straighter lines. It wasn't entirely a chore to me anymore. Since last year I had gone to help the patriot ladies who would sew their fingers off to provide shirts and bandages for their nation. My parents seemed elated with my decision to donate my time there. To be honest it made me happy to think I might be sewing a shirt for Ben.

My Mother slipped from the room and I heard baby Polly's laughter and I knew the children were waking up. The next thing I knew was that Nan, my younger sister, was standing in the doorway holding the mending basket and a smile on her face.

"Good Morning Felicity!," she announced with excitement.  
"Good Morning Nan, how was your night's rest?" I replied taking the basket from her.  
"It was fine, the storm kept me up. Is Penny okay after the storm?" she asked lifting an eyebrow while giving me in her same little smile.  
_She is trying to weasel her way into what I was doing earlier. Typical, busybody sister._ I sighed searching for the words to quench her thirst of curiosity. _Does she know that Ben is back? If she knows that I have been sneaking off to the barn at nights... I could get into trouble._ _Then again I just did that to spend time with Penny or write in the loft.  
_Finally I answered, "Penny was fine."  
Her blue eyes held my "unladylike" apparel as she asked, "What happened to your ankle and dress?"  
I started sewing a small rip in the hem of Polly's nightgown, "Nan, running in the rain and mud isn't easy to do in a dress,"  
"Felicity, it is unladylike to run!" Nan said her eyes widening.  
_Ugg!_ Her unladylike quips always got to me so I rolled my eyes.  
"And so is rolling one's eyes," she leaned forward, "The rain didn't stop until a while ago. You snuck out early."  
Now I wanted to... Oh! What would I do anyway? I shook it off hoping for the doctor to show up soon.  
Nan smiled, "Don't worry I'm too polite to tell on you for that. But tell me did you see anyone in the barn?" she quickly added, "Other than Penny?"  
I glanced into those expecting eyes before continuing sewing. She is going to find out Ben was in the barn sooner than later. If I don't tell her now I'm going to get reamed later. I finished my last stitch and as I was tying the knot I replied, "Ben Davidson and Father."  
Nan squealed, "Ben Davidson!" I nodded and set aside the dress as she continued, "Oh my goodness is he still single?"  
I looked shocked, "War isn't a matrimonial ground Nan!"  
Nan smiled spread bigger as she said, "I bet you're glad."  
My face turned red and I choked over my words as they came out. "N- Na- Nan Merriman!"  
My face was still beat red as Nan merely skipped out of the room. I stabbed my needle into the bundle of fabric in frustration. She better not tell anybody this! She better not spreading rumor there was funny business between us. Ugh! Knowing her she will. My eyes followed her out of the door but, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and shot me an apology look before disappearing.

My breath stopped when Nan was replaced with my Mother. My face seemed to take forever for the hot pink in my cheeks to fade into a blush. I tried to hide it by looking for something in the mending basket. When I pulled out a pair of breeches the image of Ben finding me slipping on his breeches caused all the color to rush back into my checks. Finally picking out a torn cravat I looked up to see my Mother standing next to me. Minding my leg she sat down.

Mother/ Mrs. Merriman POV

"Why haven't you told me that you fancied Ben Davidson?" I asked looking Felicity in the eyes.  
"Fancied?" She squeaked.  
"Yes, fancy," I prompted. After noticing Felicity's deepening color I tried to lighten the news, "Why it's normal for a blossoming young woman to find attractions in men. If we didn't there would be a lot of old maids around here."  
Felicity smiled despite of her embarrassment of being caught off guard before replying, "Sorry Mother, I suppose I didn't think of it."  
"Well, I said weighing the words carefully, "We shan't discuss this now for the doctor should be here soon. But, I'm always here for you. Don't forget that." I leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead. She just closed her eyes and murmured, "Thanks."

As I left I looked back upon my eldest daughter and smiled gently. _I'm going to have to speak to John (Mr. Merriman) before he speaks to her tonight... Maybe we will have to switch things up._


	7. Family Dinner

The rest of the day passed smoothly enough until supper time. Earlier Felicity's ankle was examined by the doctor and was told it was "slightly sprained and she should not apply too much pressure." And she heeded the doctor's orders without too many complaints. Ben, John, and Mr. Merriman came home just as the clock struck 6 o' clock. The men came through the side door and found Felicity and her younger brother William playing with wooden animals.

Ben's POV

I followed John inside the side door that Mr. Merriman was holding. I heard laughter and then Felicity's voice laced with youthfulness, "But, now Noah won't have two giraffes for his ark. This giraffe will be lonely!" It took only a few more steps before I saw Felicity on the floor next to William and his ark. She must have changed her dress from the one she had on earlier. Her clean pink dress flowed gracefully around her and her freckled face had a huge smile painted across of it. From her neck hung a gold locket that was a gift for her 13th birthday.

In one of her perfect hands was a wooden man. _Noah probably._ "Ah! Where is my giraffe?" she cried making Noah run in a circle, obviously oblivious to us. My eyes fell on the smiling boy next to her who was clutching the giraffe and shaking his head. Another giraffe was behind his back.

The door slammed shut a little louder than normal and I snapped my head toward the sound. Sighing I glanced at John and back at the picturesque siblings. Felicity darted her green eyes upward at the sound and a slight blush spread across her face as she realized us standing there. I gave her a reassuring smile. The slight blush was quickly replaced with her perky smile as she said, "Good Evening Ben and John," and upon seeing her Father she straightened, "Good Evening Father! How was the store today?"

William started stacking the wooden animals into the ark. Mr. Merriman smiled and replied, "Very good, just as usual. Elisabeth Cole says she wished you could have come to help drop off the oats. But, she sends her well wishes for your ankle. How is your ankle?"  
Felicity bent back down scooping up the pig and horse, "Oh! It's feeling much better now. Doctor says I can ride Penny in a couple of days!" She leaned forward whispering to William to tell Mother John was here and the boy ran from the room.  
Mr. Merriman replied, "That's wonderful! Boys you can wash up in the room to the left."

As we heeded his suggestion I glanced back to see Mr. Merriman help Felicity up and she walked behind us. I exchanged a smile with her as she continued down the hall. John awkwardly stepped to the side upon reaching the basin of water and offered for me to go first.

I mumbled my thanks and splashed the rose water on my face and dried it with a towel that was folded next to the basin. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. I looked slightly tired but my hair was fine. John replaced my spot as I stepped back. I was starting to warm this young man. His blond hair and piercing blue eyes made him quite a handsome man. He reminded me of Riley- my friend and patriot solider. But each time he flashed a smile toward Felicity jealousy would poke at me.

We stood out in the hallway as Mr. Merriman washed up. "Smells like turkey," I casually mentioned.  
John nodded, "Probably with Mrs. Merriman's sweet potatoes."  
"I hope so, the thought of it makes my water," I responded.  
"Me too," he agreed quietly as Mr. Merriman came out into the hallway.  
"What are you two staying out in the hallway? The dining room is just around the corner," remarked Mr. Merriman as he straightened his cravat.  
"Sorry Sir," muttered John.  
"No worries. Come along," he said walking in front of us into the dining room.

I followed him with John right next to my side. My eyes took in the dining room. Nothing changed much in this room. The red walls, the window sills still painted in a green, and the long wooden table in the middle of the room. A man -whom I don't recall seeing before- was setting another place at the table. Mr. Merriman disappeared into the kitchen.

Nan floated in to the room and bounced a curtsy in each of our directions. John made an elegant bow causing Nan to giggle. I flashed my trademark smile and bowed just a bit. "Ben! What are you doing back so soon?" she asked curiosity exploding from her. I kept my smile on my face as I started to answer.

I only got to "Well-" when Mrs. Merriman came in with a small toddler. She cut my off unknowingly with an, "I'm sure he will tell all at supper, sweet girl." I glanced at the toddler in Mrs. Merriman's arm. That must be Polly! Boy, she has grown in the past two years. Polly was put in the high chair and with the words, "Nan, will you be a dear?" Nan took her place next Polly just in case she tipped.

In the next few minutes William entered the dining room followed by Mr. Merriman who was escorting Felicity to the table. The man I didn't recognize from earlier silently motioned our spots across the table a little ways down from Felicity. We stood behind our chairs respectfully. I stole a glance at John who was to my left and realized his blue eyes were fixed on Felicity. She was quietly insisting she could stand until it was time. Mr. Merriman frowned slightly and took his place behind his chair. Mrs. Merriman came in apologizing and took her spot. With everyone ready my eyes drifted to the table where all the delicious smells floated from.

There was a juicy turkey cut up on the main platter. Two gravy dishes sat on both sides and the white gravy inside the dishes emitted steam. John was right, sweet potatoes laid on a platter just out of arms reach. Punch and water was already served in our glasses.

As I lofted my eyes from the feast laid before me I realized the ladies were being seated. I flushed slightly and then took my seat when it was time.  
Mr. Merriman began with a prayer:  
"Heavenly Father,  
Thank you for the wonderful meal before us and the hands that have prepared it for us. I thank you also for returning Ben to us.  
Amen"

Meal began quietly. Dishes were passed around and requested for. I fared well considering my arm. At least I thought so. Besides, I didn't spill anything. Once everything was served Mr. Merriman cleared his throat and said, "Well, Ben. I'm pretty sure everyone is during of curiosity why you are here." He sent a wink toward Nan who was scrutinizing me with her crystal blue eyes.

Nan's eyes dropped to her plate as I glanced sideways at her. I smiled and started to talk, "Well, I am here today because I was wounded in combat," I motioned to my arm, "With my arm shot and my leg injured, I was taken to the hospital." I swirled a piece of turkey in the white gravy that was on my plate. I continued, "The hospital I was taken to was infected with Smallpox and all of its soldiers that were well enough to be released were released. They were also released from their positions since they believed we would spread the Smallpox disease."

I took a bite of my turkey as Mr. Merriman asked, "Were you given any advice of what to do next?"

I swallowed the turkey and started on my sweet potato before I answered, "They saw potential in me and said if I came across another group I could give them my letter of recommendation. I'm very grateful for it as I hope to finish serving my country strong." I continued eating while looking at each person in turn. Felicity kept her eyes focused on her plate and Mr. and Mrs. Merriman were nodding thoughtfully while Nan just kept on smiling at me. I stole a side glance at John who was sitting next to me and realized he was carefully considering something. William and Polly kept themselves busy with their food.

Felicity broke the silence, "Who wrote the letter of recommendation?"  
I lowered my fork that was just about to enter my mouth. "My Captain gave me the recommendation and Riley added something on the bottom."  
John spoke up then, "May I ask who is Riley?"  
The question was directed to me even though he was looking at Felicity so I responded, "Riley was the only solider who became like a brother to me."  
Felicity took a sip water and then asked, "Was he injured during that fight in the woods?"  
"No, he was not," I said.  
John's face scrunched up as he asked, "So how did you get the letter of recommendation?"  
He quickly dropped his puzzled expression probably because of the glance I felt coming from Mr. Merriman. "I received it from the doctor. He said he had received it from my Captain.""

The rest of supper passed quietly with some talk of the store in which John, Felicity, and Mr. Merriman mostly partook of. After a wonderful supper I thanked Mrs. Merriman heartily and she returned it with her well wishes and insisted I should stay in the guest room. I accepted after saying I would do fine in the barn but, she wouldn't hear of it.

After supper Mr. Merriman went to his office and Polly, William, and Nan retreated somewhere with Rose leading the way. John stood up and offered to escort Felicity to the Siting Room. Felicity's eyes darted to me for a quick second and I felt my ears turn a light red. "Aye, thank you," she said taking hold of his arm, "Ben, would you like to accompany us?"

Felicity POV

_I wish Ben could have escorted me instead of John._ _The hallway seems so long. I'm probably tired from last night's excursion._ John led me to the couch and I sat down after I murmured my Thanks. John took the other side of the couch and Ben sat on the other couch facing me. I watched them both before starting the conversation, "Ben, did you get to meet John Cole at the mercantile?"  
Ben glanced at John before looking straight at me as he answered, "Yes, I got to meet him there. He directed me to your Father. He was busy working so we couldn't form a strong acquaintance."

I took a breath and said, "John Cole is Elisabeth's cousin. He came from England just a few months ago- I'm sure I mentioned him in my letters- and he was looking for a part time job. So, Father hired him just last month. He stays with the Coles and sometimes we go and deliver orders around the center of town. So what did you do today?"

I watched Ben carefully. He didn't seem to care that much until the last sentence. His forehead crunched up as I mentioned the last sentence. _Was he thinking about the past or was he jealous?_

Ben smiled and answered, "I made a trip to the apothecary and got something for my arm. I stayed around the town and talked to several people. I saw Miss Manderly and then Lady Templeton. I had no doubt the whole town knows I'm back now." His smile widened at the last sentence. And I grinned back. I heard someone clear his throat.

"Oh! John, you know about Ben right?" I asked quickly. John nodded and I continued, "How is Elisabeth?"

John smiled lightly as he responded, "Well, Elisabeth told me to tell you that Miss Manderly will be offering coffee lessons now."

I glanced at Ben and smiled, "Coffee?"

John nodded, "With all the patriots giving up tea- ladies have to serve something else!"

I sat up straighter and picked up my sampler and started sewing. "I suppose."

Ben leaned forward and asked, "What are you sewing on your sampler?"

I glanced down at it. It was my fifth sampler now and this one was more complex than the first. I didn't want Ben to know in any case. It was going to be a present so I said with a smile, "You will have to see when it's finished."

Ben chuckled. I felt uncomfortable as a silence fell over us. I felt the two men watch me. Normally once I picked up my sampler John took it as his cue to leave but, obviously not today.

_Will John go already? _A few moments of silence later I remarked causally how late it seemed.  
John nodded and said, "Yes, I best get going. Good night Felicity. I'll see you tomorrow." He approached me and bowed and gave me a letter from Elisabeth. I removed a letter from my dress pocket with a fancy E on it.  
"Better not open it, Thank you though," I said laughing a bit.  
"Don't worry. Good night! It was nice to meet you Ben. Thank you for serving our country," John said bowing to both of us and with that he left.

I eyes followed him to make sure he left. Ben casually looked over at the envelope with a big fancy F on it. Jealousy was slightly written on his face but, he removed it quickly as he saw I was looking at him.

He asked, "Who is that from?"  
I looked at the letter, "Elisabeth, since he lives with them we decided to use him to deliver our letters to each other. It's not a horrible waste of paper since John bought it for us. So, did you meet the apothecary's apprentice?"  
Ben smiled, "I saw him briefly. Why?"  
"Well," I started then paused for dramatic effect, "Elisabeth is courting him."  
"Wow, I'm sure he is a nice young man then."  
I smiled at that. _Hmm, Ben looks so cute when he's jealous... I should tease him_, "Guess how many offers of courtship I have been offered!"

Ben's face turned a puzzled red and he stammered for the right words, "Well, being a very young and attractive young lady I should say your Father probably received many men begging on their knees to have you."

Now I turned a bright red and a few giggles escaped from my lips. I turned serious for a moment and asked with deep consideration, "Am I too young for you?"

I wish I could read Ben's brain because I definitely couldn't read his face. He replied quickly, "No, am I too old for you?"

I didn't want to send a wrong signal, "No! I don't think so."

"Good, I really love you Felicity," Ben whispered.

I blushed and replied, "I know you do. I love you too."

-  
Meanwhile... (Martha Merriman POV)

I glanced around the house. Rose had Nan, William, and Polly somewhere. I didn't know exactly. Walking half way down the hall toward the back sitting room I heard lively conversation coming from the back room. I retraced my steps not wanting to interrupt. My wandering feet lead me to my bedroom. I saw my husband taking off his shoes and asked, "What are you doing in our room already?"

He glanced over his shoulder and pulled his socks off before replying, "Something is itching me in my sock. Why are you in here?"

I chuckled sitting beside him, "Which sock?"  
He glanced down at the socks in his hand and shook his head, "Now I can't remember!"  
"Here, I'll take one," I took a sock from him and started feeling it, "I'm here because Felicity is enjoying herself with the Ben and John and Rose has the rest of the children."  
He gave me a side glance, "Felicity is alone with those boys?"  
I concentrated on the sock, "Men, naturally. I'll join them a moment, they were talking about the days festivities when I passed near the room. I wanted to ask you about something."  
"What dearest?," came the response, "Nothing in this sock." He set it down.  
"One moment, I think I found something," I said coming across a small piece of hay embedded at the toe. "There," I said removing it. "It's about Felicity."  
"Oh," he said turning to give me his full attention. "About courtship?"  
He guessed it. "Yes, when are you going to tell Felicity John asked to court her?"  
"I was tonight but, then Ben arrived." He ran his hand through his hair.  
"Well, why delay the news because of Ben?" I asked hoping he could see their feeling for each other.  
"Because," he trailed off. Did he know something I didn't? Maybe Ben told him something. Or... "Because,"he continued, "Before I entered the barn actually I was fixing my gloves when I saw them in the barn together. It was slightly dark but, it wasn't mistakable. They were inches from each other's faces. I keep on replaying what I saw in my mind over and over but, I think they are in love with each other..." He trailed off again. He gets it! After a moments pause he said, "They could have been in love before they left."  
Now I was even more interested. "May I ask why you think that?" _A mother's eye shouldn't miss anything- it rarely does- especially in the field of romance._  
"The day Ben signed his contract to be released. Felicity and Ben were in the back room and they both looked a little unsettled and Felicity was slightly red in the cheeks."  
"Well, if that's the case and I am sure it is. We best go and join their little party in the back room. Here is your sock," I said giving him his sock.  
"Thank you dearest, I will talk to Felicity later this week," he said.

Upon slipping on his socks and shoes back on we made our way out into the hallway. I was just about to laugh loudly or cough to alert our coming presence before we heard something that made us stop in our tracks. It was Felicity's voice saying, "...you do. I love you too."

**Sorry the meal is a bit too posh for the time period. I was feeling a bit hungry myself so, I ignored the correctness of the meal!**


	8. Missing

**My apologies everyone for the late release! My device froze and I had to restart the entire device (and yes... that meant deleting my chapter). So, here it is. Not exactly like draft 1 but, very similar. I want to thank Lisa Cooper for supporting me from the very start! You are great! THANK YOU! Thank you all for the reviews or PMs! I value them all! So, please continue to do so! Now on with the story. :)**

Mr. Merriman POV

It was just before sunrise when I awoke. I pulled on my everyday clothes and quietly slipped out of the room leaving my wife to have some more sleep. I walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen. After saying a few "Good mornings!" to the servants I climbed the stairs to the upstairs level. _Do I want to check on Felicity after last night? I might have been a bit hard her. Maybe she needs some quiet time- Martha sometimes does._ I stopped walking. Her room was the next door. I continued walking and stopped again. _No, she's probably sleeping. Well, if that is the case I won't bother her if I just peak my head in._ I took another step and turned to Felicity's bedroom entrance. I would have probably shook my head and waited till breakfast however; at the sight of her door being open I looked inside. "Felicity?" I called out.

Her curtains on her bed were pulled back revealing an empty bed. I repeated Felicity's name glancing around the room. Her pink dress that would be worn today was not draped on the chair like it normally was in this hour. I made my way to her window and looked out. Her window gave a lovely view on the side of the house and angling my head I saw the stable. The stable door was open again and moving with the crisp morning breeze.

I exited her room and darted down the hallway to the stairs. I took the stairs two at a time despite the steepness of them. I glanced both ways before sprinting down the hallway to the back door when Ben stepped out of the guest room. I stopped my run and asked, "Good Morning Ben! Have you seen Felicity this morning?"  
He seemed offended almost, "No, I just woke up. May I ask why?"  
I shook my head, "Oh! I um, it's not- nothing. I'll tell you if I find her. I don't think the rest of the house is up yet. Good morning again!" _I just gave it away. And why didn't I tell him right away? Yes, because I wanted to find her and talk to her myself.  
_He responded with a "Of course, good morning again. I'll be as quiet as a ghost."  
I smiled in response and continued down the hall. I reached the back door and opened it slowly so it wouldn't creak. I ran across to the barn avoiding the puddles left from the other day. My eyes focused on the door way and when I made it inside I walked quickly to Penny's stall. It was empty.

_Why Felicity? The damp weather and the slippery grass wouldn't be ideal weather for riding. Not to mention your ankle! Why?_ I pushed the chiding thoughts out of my mind and focused on where she could be with Penny but, the question that prodded my mind was the word: WHY? I shook my head and decided to answer it. I knew why. It was because of last night, no doubt. After Martha and I overheard the confessions of young love we had escaped back to our room stifling the urge to turn back around and break up the couple.

After a few minutes that seemed like hours we did make our way back down the hall talking and laughing loudly. We probably sounded like a couple of idiots because of our random talk and absent minded laughter. We entered the room to find Felicity sewing her sampler and Ben talking about the kindness of the people who lodged him as he was making his way to Williamsburg.

As soon as the conversation ended Martha said, "Oh! I'm sorry if we are interrupting." She nudged me secretly and I took it as my cue to talk.  
"Yes, we just wanted to sit down. Do you mind?"  
Felicity looked down at her sampler to fix the thread before answering, "Not at all."  
We had sat down and the talk continued lighthearted and carefree. I was sitting next to Ben and across from Martha who was sitting next to Felicity. The hands on the grandfather clock seemed to take big leaps. We were all surprised when the clock chimed 8 o' clock.  
Felicity expressed her surprise when she said, "My 8 o' clock already. Why time flies. I best be getting to bed since I had a bit of a long day."  
I offered to see her to her room in case her ankle decided not to support her. She had accepted and after she exchanged pleasant good nights we had left. Martha most likely showed Ben to his room.

What possessed me I didn't know but, I started talking about John. She seemed to listen politely as I went on and on. Finally we stood inside her room and she sat on the edge of her bed. She asked, "Is there something else I should know about him?" She wasn't being flippant; at least her voice didn't betray that tone...  
I swallowed once and shuffled my feet. "Well there is. John asked me something the other day."  
She sat with her green eyes glowing with something I couldn't describe. It was almost like a 'What does he want now' and 'I'm tired' look. "And what was it?" She asked.  
I answered, "John asked if he could have my permission to court you."  
Her eyes betrayed every emotion that flashed through her soul yet she spoke with a steady solid voice, "And what did you tell him, Father?"  
I sat down next to her and replied, "You see I observed you two as you ran errands and chatted in the store. I thought you might be interested in-"  
She had cut me off there. "I'm not interested in John, Father. Do I have to tell him when he asks me to court him or will you?"  
I had honestly thought they had feelings for each other masked under the pretense of friends. "I did give my permission. He was unlike any other of the lads that have come to ask for you hand. But, perhaps I can tell him I changed my mind."  
Felicity shook her head and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry if I let on like this but, I don't fancy John in the least bit. I'll make that clear when he asks me."  
I swallowed the spit that had been forming for the last minute and asked, "Is there someone who you might prefer over John?"  
Felicity had flushed and shook her head. I raised my eyebrow and then added, "If that is the case why don't you accept John's offer. He is a nice gentleman." _John was literally begging me to allow him to court her..._  
"Father!" Instantly as she said this my mind circled back to the confessions of youthful love an hour ago.  
"I'm sorry. Good night my dear girl," I said and retreated out of the room. As I shut the door I heard her mutter something that she meant me to partially hear.

I had stood frozen in the hallway for half a minute and reprimanded myself. I didn't want to tell her about the courtship that night. It wasn't the right night. Yet, something seemed to compel me after overhearing Ben's and Felicity's conversation. After all, John was going to ask her out himself...

Creak, Creak, Creak. The barn door swung in the breeze of the morning snapping me to reality. I had answered the question in my mind and now my eyes darted here and there looking for some obvious clue where Penny and Felicity went. _Felicity..._ Concerned for her ankle and the conditions of the day I mounted my horse, Lightening, and rode back to the house. I ran inside and alerted the nearest person I could find that I was going to find Felicity. In my haste, I believe I didn't even think I told him to spread the news to the household.

I shook off the slight urge to return to clarify and rode off into our pastures.

**Felicity POV**

I had to get out… again. That was that. I had gotten dressed and downstairs without my ankle being too much of a problem. Today Penny was just Penny. Loyal, kind, and my good friend. It was up and seemed eager to be ridden when I had entered the stable. Slipping on the bridle and saddle I still didn't have a concrete plan of where I was going to go. I led Penny out of her stall and made sure she stood still. I put my right foot into the stirrup and pulled myself up.

I gave my horse a pat and it took it as her cue to start walking. We started out of the back door and walked across the yard to the pastures. The morning breeze had a light chill to it but, it was a beautiful day. Colors of red, orange, and yellow swirled around the flaming ball of sun as it crept above the horizon.

As I inhaled the cool air I tried to clear my mind by focusing on the beauty of the green, wet nature around me. When it didn't help I started to speak to Penny. "Yesterday, Father told me I was to be courted by John." Penny just flicked her tail. "John is a nice fellow. Better looking than most, has manners, and is taking up a notable trade. I like him, Penny. I really do but, as a friend." At this Penny neighed softly. I continued, "He was a new face to brighten up my world that is touched by so much war drama. I guess I released my stress at Father's store and in doing so... Oh! I probably showed too much of an interest in Father's newest apprentice."

Penny dipped its head and snorted. I looked about for a wandering rabbit or fox but, saw none. I continued in a joking voice, "Tired of me already?" Penny shook its head and I had to laugh. "Good, I guess I saw John too much. He stays at my best friend's house since he is her cousin and my Father's store. I don't think I flirted with him though." I shook my head to clear the image of Annabelle fussing over Ben, "At least I didn't go to those extremes."

Birds started to start piping their various songs of joy about us. We were in an open field and I let Penny trot happily around the field for a while. I didn't know exactly where we were but, neither did I care. Long grass brushed against my feet as we continued to make our way through the field.

"Well, Penny. I should just tell Father Ben and I are in love. I mean I think I am. What does love feel like? Elizabeth says her heart beats thrice as fast when he is around and butterflies are released in her stomach. I feel a deep longing and quiet passion burn inside me when I'm by Ben. Must be the same. Perhaps Ms. Manderly has something to say." I pulled on the reins and sat upright. "Ms. Manderly!," I shouted out, "I have lessons today." The sun already shot its golden beans around the world and the earth seemed to come alive with birds and an occasional creature. I have still have some time to get back. Penny pawed the ground and I kicked her sides hard enough to urge her into a trot.

Boom! Bang! Boom! The orchestra of nature was interrupted by target practicing in the near distance. Penny was normally great at these sound but, this time she reared a little bit and broke off into a gallop. I tried to rein in Penny but, she continued to fly toward the nearest patch of trees. I pressed myself closer to Penny's side as we brushed past some trees. My hands intertwined with her mane trying to slow her pace. "Easy Penny, Easy my precious girl," I whispered in her ear.

Bang! _The sound sounds close_. I lifted my head and saw the forest ending and what looked like open pasture. "Easy girl," I said. Bang! Bang! Bang! My head shot upward and my eyes and ears seemed to pick up everything in slow motion. As we broke out of the last cluster of trees I saw a patriot flag waving. Below those red and white stripes were a group of twenty men all with guns. A man barked out to the front line, "Stand ready!... Prepare!" They all lifted their muskets to their right shoulder. _No! no! No!_ Penny closed the distance between the trees and the rope fence in three strides. Penny neighed as she lifted her legs to jump over. The man yelled, "Stop! Stop!" Shutting my eyes I clung to Penny's neck.

Bang!_ A stray fire?_ _Dear Lord, protect us!_ Penny landed in the middle of the area and stumbled. Her right front hoof must have gotten nicked... Suddenly I was lurched over Penny's head. And all went black.

I felt the wet grass beneath by back and muddled figures bent over me. The closest by my face was the most distinct. Brown hair, green eyes, and concern etched over his brow. I whispered, "Ben?" And everything went black.


	9. All I Know

Felicity's POV

I opened my eyes halfway to find myself lying in a tent. Several soldiers surrounded me as I lay on a cot. They were whispering various things to each other. One studying my face closely and remarked he had seen me in town before. Another added something about the fact I was Merriman's girl. My mind seemed to be too tired to think their words blurred together more and more until I heard them no more.

My body laid unconscionably still for a while more. A doctor and my father must have been summoned for because, when I finally opened my eyelids again my Father was carefully stroking my brow. A man dressed as a doctor stood in the distance fiddling with his stethoscope. I focused my eyes on the man stroking my forehead. His face looked familiar. It must be my Father yet, his hair looks grayer than before._ It has to be Father._

The doctor took Father's place and rechecked my heart beat and pulse. Taking note that my eyes were finally open he asked, "How are you feeling, Felicity?"  
I smiled slightly to show I felt okay. I didn't feel like talking.  
Father quickly stepped to my side and said, "Felicity, dearest, you took quite a fall off of Penny. Are you okay?"  
The concern etched in his face compelled me to reply, "I feel fine, perhaps tired, that's all." I felt fine, "How's Penny?"  
Father smiled, "She is doing fine. Just a nick to the hoof."  
I started to sit up, "What about her..." I raised my eyebrow.  
Father looked confused, "Her what, Felicity?"  
I sighed, "Her foal?"  
The confusion didn't leave his expression as he said, "I'm sorry Felicity. I don't really know what you mean."

The doctor cleared his throat and motioned to Father to step aside so he might share a few words. When they moved out of my sight range I sat up. I looked about me. I was in a white tent. The door flap was 4 feet away and when I leaned to the left I saw out of it. I saw soldiers walking back and forth doing drills. The shouts from the leader and the beating of drums didn't affect my head too much. _How did I get here?_ I glanced down at my dress. What a nice shade of pink. _I wonder where I got this dress from._

As I pondered the question I saw my Father and Doctor return into the tent. I overheard the word "memory loss." _They can't be talking about me, could they? The only person I recall that suffered from that was Samuel Baker and he was older._  
Father approached me and said, "The doctor wants to ask you a few questions. Please do your best to answer him."  
I nodded looking at the doctor.  
"How are you feeling? Are you dizzy at all?" He asked.  
I answered, "I feel fine and am not dizzy in the least bit."  
He nodded, "I'm glad. Can you tell me who is in your family?"  
I laughed to myself at the silly question, "My Father, Mother, Nan, and William. My Grandfather passed away recently."  
I watched my Father's expression change into a worried look as the doctor asked, "Who is your best friend?"  
I looked away and answered, "Elisabeth Cole."  
He continued with the question asking, "Do you have a foal named Independence?"  
I shook my head and realized how long my red hair was. I thought it was just to the middle of my back. I touched the end of one strand. It must 3 inches longer.  
"Thank you, Felicity. I'm glad you feel fine. Your Father best take you home now," he turned and shook Father's hand, "Keep in touch please."  
Father replied, "Of course."  
My Father insisted on me being carried to his wagon he brought with. Penny was tied to the back of the wagon and so was Father's horse, Lightening. I sat next to Father and he waved to the soldiers before starting off. We started down the road quietly.

Mr. Merriman's POV

_"Your daughter seems well. However; she could suffer from short term memory loss. The mind is a complex work of art..."_ The doctor's words echoed in my mind. From her response to the questions that were asked it seemed like she had just that. I want to re confirm...

I broke the silence with, "So, remember when you went to the Christmas ball with Ben?"

Felicity scrunched her face up, "No. No, Father I don't. Did I?"  
I sighed and decided to tell her what the consequence was from her fall. I moved my mouth but, no words formed. My mind gears snapped into place and said, "Felicity dearest, the doctor is concerned that you are suffering with short term memory loss." I glanced sideways and saw her face looked confused.  
She finally asked, "Is this curable?"  
I looked back at the terrain we were crossing over and replied, "Doctors don't specialize that well in this area."  
She nodded, "So, that means I forgot what happened since... Wait. What do you mean by short term?"  
I looked at her and her green eyes held mine, "Short term means you didn't forget everything."  
She swallowed and asked, "What did I forget?"  
She sounds like she doesn't really want to know. "You have forgotten about the last two years."  
Her pink lips formed an "O" shape but no words formed. My arm went instinctively over her waist as the wagon rolled off of the lumpy grass and into the muddy road.  
"I think it would be best if you knew that you had a baby sister Polly and Penny has a foal named Independence."  
She whispered, "Thank you."  
I nodded. As we passed through town I stopped when I saw Marcus pass us. I informed him that I probably would come in later. By the time we reached the house not another word was spoken.

I lifted her from the wagon seat and helped her inside. Her ankle didn't seem to bother her as she climbed the stairs to the entrance. I knocked and the door swung open in response. Martha stood there with relief flooding her face.

Felicity POV

"Mother! I'm sorry I gave you a scare," I said hugging her. She looked the same and even her familiar scent was the same.  
"Why, Felicity! You did give us all a scare when the soldiers came. Why did you go out on a ride anyways?" she returned the hug.  
Father shot her a kind but, silencing look and I just smiled.  
I was brought into the dining room and I ate some eggs eagerly. Nan was in the room adjoining the dining room and I admired her long golden curls and her figure. _Two whole years? _Seems impossible. I finished eating and I asked to withdraw to my room. Upon reaching it I hoped this was the right room. I opened the door slowly._ At least this stayed the same._ I sat down at my dressing table and started looking through my trinkets.  
I was fingering a necklace I tried to recall my last thoughts. All that came to my mind was Grandfather's funeral service. And Elisabeth shunning me slightly. _Why is she... was she shunning me?_ I glanced at the desktop and saw a letter with a very fancy E on it.

I opened it up and read:

_Dear Felicity,_

_How are you? You must come out for tea sometime. I know I spend most of my time with Peter. I love him very much but, I miss just seeing you at lessons. I know you spend most of your hours at the store but, we must get together soon._

_I'm sure John would be happy to escort you. He talks highly of you and I dare say he fancies you! You know it would be wonderful if you married into my family._

I stopped reading._ Marriage? Peter?_ I continued reading to find some set of clarification. It continued as follows:

_I do know your attachment though. I hope you hear from Ben soon._

_Your friend,_  
_Elisabeth Cole_

_P.S. A letter came from Annabelle saying she made it safely back in Europe. Our Aunt was very nice to let her stay for the spring. I hope she has fun and perhaps Harry Lacey has a cousin._

I folded the letter shut and closed my eyes. I had hoped the rest provided clarification it seemed more like ladylike talk centered on the idea of being in love._ But what was the last sentence of the actual letter?_ I re-opened it and reread: I do know your attachment though. I hope you hear from Ben soon.

_What did I forget? Did I fancy someone? The name Ben was in the next sentence... I couldn't fancy Ben... Could I? Wait. Where is he?_

**Surprised? I'll do my best with the memory loss issue. REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	10. Just Another Day?

**Hey all! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading this story! I'm sorry this took a week longer than planned. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me your thoughts.**

Invisible bars seemed to be holding me in my room. I wanted to ask someone what had happened. I wanted help. My mind grasped on to the concept that I forgot the events crucial to my life happened over the last two years. Yet, I didn't want to ask anyone since I didn't like to acknowledge my current situation. Questions swirled in my brain. _Where is Ben? What has happened since 2 years? Who is Polly?_

After a few minutes of silence my mind grasped the past like a vise and wouldn't let go._ I need to check on Penny! She needs extra attention since she is pregnant. But, maybe Father will allow me to go work in the shop. Do I have lesson with Ms. Manderly today? Maybe Bannanabelle will be sick today and Ms. Manderly will have just Elizabeth and I. Felicity, don't wish her harm! You know you don't like her but, don't wish her ill._

I sat up straight and shook my head. Upon seeing Elisabeth's letter I jerked myself to the present. Or what I knew to be the present. I wrote on a piece of paper:

_Felicity, you forgot the last two years of your life._

I folded the slip of paper and put it in my pocket as a reminder._ I can do this myself._ My brow wrinkled in determination. _Surely there is a way to remember without asking Mother or Father. My journal!_ I ran to my bedside and opened the nightstand drawer. Empty. Strange, I always put it there. I absentmindedly slid my hand in to my pocket. Upon feeling something in it, I pulled out the sheet and reread the words out loud. "Felicity, you forgot the last two years of your life," I paused then replaced the sheet of paper. I made a scan around the room to find my journal. Nothing. Perhaps, I never made up my mind to continue to write. I smiled to myself.

I straightened and immediately felt mentally drained. Upon hearing a knock on the door I turned. My mother stood there. A small smile was on her face and the look of understanding was apparent. She approached my bed and sat down beside me. After a moment of silence I hugged her. Tears followed soon after. I choked out, "I'm so sorry."  
She pulled back to look at me. "For what, dearest?" she asked while brushing back a few strands of hair.  
"For forgetting everything," I told her wiping away my tears.  
"Lessie, my darling, it isn't your fault. Don't feel bad one bit. Do you understand?" she sounded kind yet firm at the same time.  
I nodded my head. "But, all my lessons I've forgotten! And I don't even know some of my family and close friends."  
Mrs. Merriman smiled slightly and she said, "Now don't you worry about that. I will miss your fine sewing skills, though."  
I wrinkled my nose, "It only took my two years to perfect sewing?"  
"Almost," was her response and we laughed.

The next hour was a mother and daughter talk about what has happened around the time Polly was born. I had been a great help to Mother and the following day or so. I had gone to Lady Templeton's Christmas Ball. We found my ball gown in the closet and I marveled at its rich color and the many layers. We were discussing when I had rescued Ben from the bounty hunters when Father knocked lightly on my door frame.  
He stepped inside my room and asked, "Felicity, you have lessons with Ms. Mannerly today. Do you wish to join Elisabeth for lessons?"  
I should go but, what if I make a fool out of myself. I glanced at both of them. "I should be fine to go today. Do you think it would be of any good?"  
Mother exchanged a glance at Father and he answered, "It might be best for you if you mingle. I'll escort you."  
I nodded and looked at my dress. It looks presentable. I stood up and walked across the room to my Father's side.

-  
Our walk to Ms. Mannerly's house was pleasant. It was exactly as I had remembered it. There seemed to be more soldiers marching past us. Upon seeing a third groups of patriot soldiers march past I inquired about the war.  
Father shook his head and replied, "Much has happened since the tea was dumped at the Boston Harbor."  
"Like what, Father," was my response.  
"Well," he started his forehead crunching up in thought, "Two years after the Boston Tea Party, a British fort in New York, Ticonderoga, fell to the patriots. This was under Ethan Allen's command."  
I looked about and asked, "Is he the commander in chief?"  
My Father shook his head and said, "No, George Washington is. The delegates appointed him as such around a year ago. He is a good candidate and we are very proud of him and our other fellow soldiers." He paused to give a wave at a passerby. "Washington is a good fellow. He keeps his cool under fire and has the ability to lead and inspire us all in face of battle."  
I looked up at my Father's face when he stopped talking. I saw admiration and a bit of envy. He brushed the last characteristic aside and continued, "His first major battle was on the Charleston peninsula just North of Boston, near Bunker Hill. It was June 16, 1775 to be exact and our forces had built up their fortifications in a hurry. For the next day British General, Thomas Gage, ordered an attack. A frontal assault, they say. Anyway, that plan failed and so did his next attack plan. Finally his third plan of attack worked and we suffered a defeat when all our ammunition was spent. It was a costly victory though. Thousands, I'm afraid."  
My mind lapped up this information and obviously my taste for this subject hasn't been affected by the fall. I prompted home with, "And did we lose that many?"  
"No," was his response, "We only lost about 100. Now, this was on a peninsula and so we were deadlocked."  
My heart jumped at the word "were". I felt the curious sparkle in my eye as I slowed my steps as if to lengthen the story.  
"Washington sent Colonel Henry Knox to Fort Ticonderoga to retrieve ammunition we had taken from the British. It was mostly British cannons. Knox is a good man to get things done. He and his fellow men used um, oxen, sleds, even rafts of some sort to transport these cannons over a three-hundred stretch of Winfrey Mountains."  
I shivered internally at this prospect.  
My father continued and I can assure you it didn't fall on deaf ears. "Knox's cannons arrived near the end of January. Washington and his men were well ready for them. Overnight, they positioned them on Dorchester Heights so that they would be pointed down on the Boston and its harbor. When the British awoke they found themselves surrounded and in a indefensible position!"  
I smiled at the good news. "That's wonderful! They retreated didn't they?"  
"Yes, they sure did," was my Father's smug response.

Upon reaching the white picket fence Father opened the door. I stopped and was about to curtsy my thanks before I realized that my Father had no intention to drop me off here. And so, I walked to the front door with my Father. Father let go of my arm and opened the door for four giggling ladies. They nodded their thanks and the last two waved to me. I waved back but, I didn't recognize them.

Upon entering into the sitting room I looked about. The walls were still painted in a dull yellow and a wooden bench sat against the wall. The scent of tea and coffee that lingered in the air met my nose making me slightly thirsty. The wooden swung open and in stepped a young lady. She was exactly my height but, her facial features didn't match mine. Her eyes are like sapphires and her hair, a golden blonde. "Felicity!," she said with a little bounce that shook her light blue gown. I recognized her voice and replied, "Oh! Elisabeth, It has been awhile since I have seen you." We hugged and my Father excused himself.

I couldn't see him leave but, I did not hear the sound of the door shutting.

Mr. Merriman's POV

I excused myself and went into the adjoining room where Ms. Mannerly and another woman bustled about preparing the table with clean utensils. I cleared my throat and Ms. Mannerly stopped her organizing and approached me. I bowed and said, "Mam, may I have a word with you?"  
She nodded and said, "Lydia, please continue setting the table for a proper tea time," turning to me she continued, "Yes, Sir?"  
"I wanted to speak to you about Felicity. She was riding today and she was thrown from Penny. She hit her head pretty bad when she fell so bad in fact, the doctor worries that she lost some of her recent memory." I watched her expression. Her chocolate brown eyes widened and her hand went automatically to her heart.  
"Oh my!," was her response.  
With a glance toward the door I continued, "Yes, the doctor figures that she forgot everything since her Grandfather died. So, I'm afraid that she has forgotten what you have taught her. I- We hope her memory will return soon."  
Ms. Mannerly nodded and said, "Of course. I will pray for her recovery in the mean while."  
With a thank you and a bow I departed. I saw a confused Felicity in the next room sitting next to a chattering Elisabeth. I stood next to Felicity for an minute when Ms. Mannerly politely called Elisabeth to have a few words. The glance she exchanged with me was one that said, "Hope you don't mind me telling her, if you haven't already."

As Elisabeth glided into the adjoining room with Ms. Mannerly I turned to Felicity and said, "Will you be fine?"  
"Of course," was my spunky daughter's response, "Will it be okay if I go to Elisabeth's home after lessons?"  
I nodded and added, "Of course, but if you are too tired stop in at the store and I will walk you home. Ms. Mannerly understands."  
Felicity was summoned as soon as I finished these words and I bid her a good bye and wished her well. I retreated out of the house as soon as she was no longer in sight.

Felicity's POV

I glanced around the room. Large windows on the yellow-green walls allowed sunlight dance around the wide room. The sunbeams hit the silver rimmed teacups and teapot making them gleam as if they were new. I knew they weren't. It was Ms. Mannerly's tea set she had brought over from England. Each tea cup had fine detailed sketch of flowers along the rim and the teapot had the same flower on its center. My eyes drifted off the table and where the piano stood. The dear old thing was used to provide music for our many dancing lessons. On the walls paintings of various landscapes hung. I had asked her before if she knew the location of the painting but, she had merely replied, "Somewhere in England."

I snapped back into the lesson mindset as I heard Ms. Mannerly ask us to politely to set aside our gloves and hats and come to the table. I obeyed and placed my hat on the iron hook that was nailed it the wall. I glanced at Elisabeth and smiled when she caught my gaze. We politely stood behind our chairs awaiting her next request.

Smells of coffee drifted in our noses as we watched Ms. Mannerly bring in the tea tray. She motioned for us to sit down after she set the tray down. Ms. Mannerly said, "Good afternoon ladies. How has your week gone?" She started pushing our chairs in.  
Elisabeth said, "Thank you Ms. Mannerly. My week has been quite fine."  
As Ms. Mannerly pushed my chair in, I quietly said, "Thank Ms. Mannerly." I left it at that. I didn't want to elaborate on my misfortune. Didn't Father say Ms. Mannerly understands? Does that mean she knows? I cleared my head and paid attention to Ms. Mannerly.  
"Ladies, as you know my patriots are serving coffee instead of tea. Loyalists are even offering this drink to their guests due to the lack of tea being sold. Even if your family decides to serve tea it would be good to know how to properly serve coffee. We still use tea cups and also offer milk and sugar. The only difference is..."

The lesson went on and we partook in some coffee. It was Elisabeth's turn to serve and so, I just sat and observed everything with interest. An hour or so later we were dismissed and I walked to Elisabeth's house with her.  
Wanting to clear things up, I said, "Elisabeth, this morning I took Penny outside and rode her. We got. Penny got. Penny got spooked by God-knows-what and she charged through the woods and into a militia camp. I took a bad fall. No bruises but, the doctor and his family are saying I lost a good deal of memory."  
I took a sideways glance at Elisabeth as she gasped and said, "Oh my!"  
"Hence, I'm very sorry if I can't follow you in our conversations," I finished.  
"Oh! Don't you worry Felicity! I'll try to help that brain of yours pick up all the wonderful times we had with each other," Elizabeth said kindly.  
"Why, thank you! But just the good times?" I asked with a joking tone in my voice.  
Elizabeth giggled, "Hmm, perhaps some of our very rare fights. Oh! And now I can say I was the one who ended up right in the end too!"  
I joined her giggles with my own. I recognized the street I was on. Just a turn around the corner and the Cole's house would be right ahead. Looping arms to stay close to each other, we weaved our way through the shattered crowds of people. Taking notice of them I asked, "Is something special occurring today?"  
Elisabeth shook her golden curls, "Come to think of it, No. Williamsburg has increased in number over the past few years. Soldiers of both sides have always using this town a highway to the next town as well. If you go up this street some more-excuse me Sir- the food vendors are up ahead. This probably lends to the busyness."  
I nodded and leaned toward Elisabeth to avoid a man waving his arms as if he was attacking a bear. About 12 feet a head the groups of people diminished except for a few. We walked on in content silence and before we knew it we were standing before Elisabeth's house.  
"Will you come inside?" Elisabeth asked politely.  
"Why, of course I will. Thank you," I answered.

Once within the sitting room I looked about. The blue painted walls were adorned with two pictures of plantation like landscape. A glass china cabinet sat in the far right corner. Without even looking at it I could see the plates- some with lavish details others rather simple. I sat down next to Elisabeth on the couch that was against the left side of the wall. My back began to heat up since there was a large window behind it. I removed my shawl.  
"Well, as you can see nothing much has changed around here," started Elisabeth.  
"Except for the grandfather clock," I corrected eyeing the beautifully engraved clock that stood proudly to my right.  
Elisabeth let out a sigh, "Your eyes are so observant."  
I looked about for another thing that was different, "Where did Annabelle's first sampler to?"  
Elisabeth smiled slightly, "Well, to be honest she is gone."  
"Gone?" I gasped. _I didn't like her that much but, where did she go? Did she die?_ My heart froze for a second.  
"She is back in England. My Aunt wanted a proper young lady to keep her company and to fuss over. Most likely Annabelle will come back from many balls, parties, and even engaged. That is if she can land a husband." Elisabeth laughed at her last sentence.  
"That must be an amazing experience for her," I commented.  
"Yes, we did almost like a trade of. My Aunt- Aunt Susanna- sent her son to come live with us. His name is John and he actually is your Father's new apprentice."  
"New App-," I was cut off by a sharp knock at the door.  
"Excuse me," Elisabeth said and went to the door.  
I followed her for no apparent reason. Elisabeth swung the door open to reveal a messenger boy. He bowed and extended a letter to Elizabeth saying, "Miss Cole?"  
She replied with a simple, "Yes?"  
"A letter for you," he continued.  
"Thank you," she replied waiting to shut the door as soon as he left.  
Instead of leaving he motioned to me. "Miss Felicity Merriman?"  
I nodded.  
"A letter for you too."  
With a "Thank you," I took it gracefully.  
He retreated after doffing his hat and a bow. We shut the door and returned giggling to the sitting room.  
"Oh! By whom do you think sent us this?" asked Elisabeth opening hers. I opened mine and we silently read its contents.

_Dear Miss Felicity,_

_Will you do us the honor of attending Lady Templeton's Spring Party on the 18th of April 1998?_

My mind stopped at the date 1998. I shook my head, "A spring party?"  
"Oh! What a privilege to go to such an event!" gushed Elisabeth, "Do you intend to go?"  
"If my Father will permit it." I said.  
Elisabeth stared off into space, "Yes, that would be nice."  
I replaced my letter in the envelope and commented, "I better share this news with my family." I was getting slightly tired.  
"Oh very well, do stop down here when you want to," Elisabeth said.  
"And come to my house whenever you wish it," I said before exchanging a hug. She saw me to the door and offered to walk me home. I refused politely and waved goodbye. I set of walking. It had to be near midafternoon and Mother would probably want me home so I could help with supper. I smiled at my reasoning._ I wonder if I have ever gone to the Spring party before. Perhaps I did and I embarrassed myself horribly. _I glanced down at the envelope in my hands.  
All of a sudden I felt myself walk into something and then the dirt road beneath me. I looked up to see what I whammed into. The sun glared into my eyes so I shielded my eyes to get a better look. A young handsome man stood before me offering his hand saying something. I took his hand and stood up saying, "I'm so sorry. I didn't watch where I was going."  
His blue eyes sparkled as he responded, "Why Felicity I didn't see you either. I'm so sorry. You see I was trying to find out how to get to this house when you came along." He swept down and picked up my letter that was trying to escape in the wind.  
He knew me? Was I supposed to know him? "I was trying to find a house" he said? I gulped and looked at the sack of sugar in one arm and a sack of oats at his feet. I extended my hand to receive the letter he was offering me. As I took the letter he said, "I, um, heard about the accident this morning."  
I squinted at him.  
"Um, your fall," he clarified.  
I couldn't help but emit a small laugh because of his awkward state. "Oh! Yes, and you weren't around a couple of years I suppose. So..." I trailed off. While he seemed to be confused at my last sentence I couldn't help but admire his perfect jaw line and the way the wind whistled through his golden hair.  
He ran his free hand through his blonde hair then it stuck him, "John, John Cole. I'm your Father's new apprentice."  
I smiled at him before saying, "I suppose we spend time with each other often or has Father kept me at home?"  
John replied, "I believe he would like to keep such a fair young lady out of sights lest she fall for such a man as me."  
I turned light shade of red and laughed, "Very tempting," I said good naturally, "I will see you around John!" I curtsied and stepped to his side.  
"Uh, wait!" he called after me, "I was invited to the Spring Party too. Perhaps you would allow me to do the honor of escorting you to this event?"  
I turned and replied with a small blush creeping over my cheeks, "If my Father permits me to go, you may do me the honor. Farewell!"  
I turned on my heel and I walked away my head in the clouds that were full of confusion and hope.

**REVIEW! THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE DONE SO IN THE PAST!**


	11. Confusion

**Hey All! Thank you all for the reviews and advice! Keep it coming, I love it when I hear from you guys. My search for a Beta reader is over! Booklover450 has graciously taken up this story. A big thank you to her!**

I slowly inhaled and then exhaled before opening the back door. Pushing it open I hurried through the sitting room and down the hallway. I glanced in a few rooms trying to locate my Mother. Humming drifted from the kitchen followed by cutting sounds. I skipped through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Afternoon, Mother! Rose!" I called out. I looked about the room to find Nan peeling, "And Nan!"

Mother looked up from the basil she was slicing and said, "Felicity! How did your lessons go today?"  
I hopped over to Mother's side and replied, "Very well, Ms. Mannerly demonstrated the proper way to serve coffee. Can I help with supper preparations?" I watched Rose bring over some cilantro and I knew my fate.  
"Of course you can. Put on you apron, dear and slice the cilantro."  
I hastily grabbed my red apron and scrunching up my nose I fell to work. "What are we preparing for tonight?" I asked.  
Nan answered, "Stew with bread."  
I didn't exactly doubt her but I did glance around to see where the bread was rising. On the end of the table two loaves sat covered by a damp cheese cloth. The cilantro was chopped and put into the pot sooner than expected and soon I fell to chopping carrots next. _I wonder why stew in the middle of spring? True, it's good anytime of the year. And it's damp outside..._  
"Felicity?" I looked up to see who called my name. It was Rose. "Felicity? Mind your fingers!"  
I smiled down at the cutting board and realized most of my hand held the carrot in place. "Thank you, Rose," I said.  
She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

In the matter of minutes the pot of stew sat on the hearth. I took the plates from the cupboard and set them down on the counter. I set aside 5 plates before asking, "How many will be joining us for supper?"  
Mother cocked her head to one side and then answered, "Six, maybe seven. Why don't you get set the table for seven?"  
As I set the plates in their places I started wondering. _Six or seven plate settings. Father, Mother, Nan, William, Me... And Polly. Who's the seventh? Oh! Bother!_ I set down the seventh plate with a sigh and returned to the kitchen. Rose bustled past- her hands full of silver ware. Another man followed her with the glasses.

As I re-entered into the kitchen I heard the sound of the chairs being slid into their spots around the table. "Anything else, Mother?" I called out.  
"No dearest!," came the reply and with that I hurried out to the barn to see Penny. Upon reaching the barn I pushed open the door and stepped inside quietly. I saw Penny's stall and approached it saying, "Hey, Penny girl!"  
Penny spun its head towards my direction and gave a little neigh.  
"Hello to you too. I'm sorry you got spooked earlier," I said leaning against the stall. My eyes caught hold of Penny's foot. It was bandaged. "Oh my! Can you move it?" I asked with a sudden urge to take her out in the hallway and check it myself. Not wanting to injure her further I looked her over from where it was. She was obviously supporting her weight on her other legs. I frowned. "What happened to you Penny?" Penny shook its head and whined again. I spotted an apple and fetched it. I raised my right hand to stroke its nose for a while. _I hope she didn't damage any nerves in the fall. What if she's lame? She wouldn't be standing right now if that was the case, right?_  
Penny broke my worried thoughts with a loud neigh.  
I laughed, "Do you smell the apple?"  
Penny bobbed its head.  
"Oh! I love you," I extended the apple and Penny ate it quickly. "I better go. I'll come and check on you tonight."  
I drifted around the barn noticing a few new horses. My wandering feet lead me to the ladder that lead up to the loft. I gently shook it before I started climbing. I watched out for my dress hem least I trip.

Upon reaching the top of the ladder I looked about. Sun flooded the barn illuminating the stalls. I smiled to myself as I looked at the horses. They look so majestic even in their stalls. I climbed onto the loft and just stood there for a moment. My eyes captured in everything. The bundled hay sat in the far right corner and the loose hay to the left. My eyes laid hold on the cot and recognition was instant. Ben's cot! _The war has been going on for two years now and Ben's still here?_ I approached it and saw writing supplies scattered to the side of his cot. I bent down to them and picked up the piece of paper that had writing on it. It read:

_Dear Ben,_

_I am so proud of you and your choice in fighting for freedom. News reaches us daily of what is going on the front lines. I can't help think about you. How are you fairing? It has been a whole month since you last wrote and we are all worried sick about you. You are constantly in my prayers._

I set the paper down and looked at the writing supplies. I opened the box in which they were scattered around and in it was engraved _FM_. _FM. IT must stand for Felicity Merriman, that makes sense._ I cleaned up my writing supplies by placing them in the box. I double checked the box to see if I had left my journal in there but no._ Perhaps I really didn't continue writing._ _I'm almost confident I did since Ms. Mannerly suggest so frequently. Maybe I'll ask her._  
I shut the box with a snap and returned to the house with it. _Ben is out there somewhere. Missing in action? I hope he is okay. I guess he got his wish- to get recruited in the war._ "I knew something like this would happen," I mumbled as I started to go down the ladder.

I made it down the ladder with one hand since I was holding the box. I walked across the barn and shut the barn door behind me. I slowly breathed in the fresh spring air before rushing across the yard and into the house. Nan met me by the door and exclaimed, "Felicity! Young ladies don't run! What would Ben say?"  
I stopped and started to retort but then stopped. Did she say Ben? "Nan? What do you mean? Isn't Ben missing in action?" Nan gingerly took a step toward the house pretending she didn't hear me. "Nan?" I prompted.  
"I thought you memory was gone. How did you know about that?" She replied.  
_Answering a question with a question. Fiddlesticks. Most likely Nan's curious ways haven't escaped in the last two years. Better just tell her._ "I found a letter I drafted a while ago. Where is Ben?"  
Twirling her golden ringlet Nan replied, "He came to us yesterday morning. Ben's arm is injured and the army let him go-"  
I cut her off there and exclaimed, "The army shouldn't dismiss a person such as Ben if his arm is just injured!"  
Nan lifted her shoulders and then dropped them in a gesture to say, "What do I know?" Nan tilted her head to the side and said, "Well there is more to the story. His leg was giving him trouble and they thought he had smallpox."  
I nodded. _They still shouldn't have removed him! I know how much he wanted to get into the army. Perhaps he will enroll into the army once he is recovered._ Another question popped into my mind and I blurted it out, "Does that mean he is staying with us?"  
Nan nodded with more enthusiasm than I anticipated, "Yes, he is! I'm sure you are glad!" Her eyebrows wiggled up and down as if she knew something I didn't.  
I crunched my eyebrows together and said, "Nan I'm truly glad he is safe. That's all." With that I walked past her and into the house.

Once in my room I deposited my box on my the end of my bed. I sat upon my red and cream duvet cover. I fell back on my back and sighed. _My bed is so soft. Maybe I can just lie here a little bit..._ And in a few minutes a cloud of sleepiness enveloped me.

At the sound of horse hooves I jerked my body erect. I wiped at my eyes and stumbled to the window. _When did my dress get so long?!_ I pushed back the lace curtain and peered out the window. I saw two men riding horses towards the barn. The man in the lead pointed upward and the other man followed his gaze. The first man I immediately recognized as my Father so I drifted my gaze to the second. I didn't get a perfect view of him but I noted the brown hair sticking out his tricorn hat and his distinct nose. He glanced upwards towards my window it seemed and when I caught hold of his blue eyes. His crooked smile felt familiar and I racked my brain to see who it could be._ Ben!_ I turned my gaze back to the retreating men. I stared at Ben's figure._ Two years in the military and he has changed so! I thought the army's food wasn't as fine as ours._ I let out an audible "Hmm!" and withdrew drew from the window.  
_Supper time must be approaching! _I spun around and ran to the basin of cold water. I splashed my face hurriedly and dried it. I spun toward the mirror to find my hair a bit frazzled. I pulled my pink ribbon out of my hair and combed my red locks out. I ran back to the window to find them still entering the barn.

I walked down the hall as fast as possible but slowed my step down as I descended down the stairs. I made my way back into the kitchen and upon seeing Rose I asked, "Can I be of any assistance?"  
She broke her huge smile to reply, "No Felicity miss, we are just fine."  
"Very well. Do you know where I might find my Mother?" I asked.  
"Why she most likely is in the nursery getting Polly and William," Rose paused and looked at my confused face before continuing, "The nursery is upstairs and the first door to your right."  
I smiled my gratitude and disappeared up the stairs. Rose was right. I found my Mother encircled by William and my baby sister... Polly. "Hello Mother," I said as I glanced around the room. This room was somewhat new. It had a circular braided rug that took up the center of the room. A table against one wall and a crib and a cabinet lined the other. The cabinet had toys and other baby essentials on its shelf. Wooden blocks formed a pyramid on top the cabinet and a stuffed doll leaned against it.  
I turned my attention to my mother as she said, "Felicity, will you wash Williams hands for supper? The men will be home any moment."  
"Of course," I responded. I walked over to William and took his hand. I lead him to the water basin next to the door. Somehow I must have overlooked it when I entered the room. There was a small wooden stool by the basin and I pushed it over so he could step on it. I watched him reach his hands into the water and swirl them around. Taking the bar of soap I wet it and then scrubbed William's hands with them. He swished the water around some more making the bubbles on his hands disappear. William took some liberty and splashed his face till it was dripping and I had to quickly dry it with the towel hanging next to me.

I held Williams's hand as he hopped off the stool. Mother had scooped up little Polly by now and dampened the towel to clean her small hands. I followed Mother down the stairs with William next to me. Wanting to break the quiet I asked William, "Are you hungry?"  
He smiled and exclaimed, "Yes!"  
I returned the smile and half whispered, "Do you know we are going to have for supper?"  
William's brown eyes lifted to Mother's figure as it continue to descend the stairs before he said, "Salad!" He crumpled up his nose and stuck his tongue out.  
I laughed, "I think so. Salads are what will make you big and strong like Father."  
Two steps later I heard William say, "No. Growing up will."  
_William seems so serious. He would probably be hurt if I laugh._ And so, I didn't. Instead I gave him a huge warm smile.

We entered the dining room and William skipped to his chair. Nan scooped up Polly and set her in her highchair. I disappeared with Mother into the kitchen to find Rose remove two gigantic loads from the oven. I couldn't contain my surprise, "What happens to the yeast!" I stood admiring the two foot long loaves that stood about 8 inches tall. The scent of the warm loaves met my nose and gave me a tingle of hungriness.  
"I suppose the weather finally turned warm enough to produce such a masterpiece," responded Rose picking out the bread knife. She found the knife and laid it to the side of the cutting board. Time seemed to tick past slowly and finally Rose deemed to cool enough to cut. I held my breath as the silver jagged blade hung over the pure golden crust. I exhaled only when the blade was deep in its white firm-yet-soft interior.  
Rose's expertise hands moved quickly and soon the first loaf was placed in a basket and I draped a white and red cloth over it. Oh! I really want a piece. "Tsk! Burnt a bit on the corner," Rose exclaimed cutting the price off and setting it to the side.  
I restrained myself from the urge of lunging at the piece. "Rose? May I have that burnt piece?" I asked examining the bread that was slightly black on its edge.  
Rose laughed quietly, "Course, here I'll cut it for you." She trimmed the black bit off and handed me the price of bread. I grabbed the butter container but didn't touch it lest I ruin the engraving of a flower on top. So I silently bit into the price of warm bread._ It tasted so good! Warm. Fresh. Warm!_  
I offered to set the bread on the table and upon receiving a nod I picked up the baskets. As I finished setting one basket of bread on each side of the table Father and Ben came around the corner and into the dining room. I walked swiftly up to Father and encircled him with my arms. He quickly returned my embrace.  
"How's my Felicity doing?" He asked breaking his hold to look at me.  
"Getting along quite well. Lessons went smoothly," I replied. I added with a whisper, "And I didn't burn the stew this time."  
He laughed good naturally and went to kiss Nan's head and mess up William's hair. I turned to Ben and instantly the image of my encounter with Nan played back.

_"Does that mean he is staying with us?" I heard myself saying._  
_Nan nodded with more enthusiasm than I anticipated, "Yes, he is! I'm sure you are glad!" I saw Nan's eyebrows wiggled up and down as if she knew something I didn't._  
_I felt my frustrated expression and heard myself say, "Nan I'm truly glad he is safe and that's all." I recall moving on into the house after that._

I cleared my throat and said, "Ben! I'm glad you returned to us. I hope your arm heals soon." _Oh man! I wish I didn't say that! I'm sure I already told him that when he got home! Darn it! _Automatically I added, "Um, sorry. Probably already told you that when you got home before. Still hope your arm feels better." I managed a small smile to hide my hesitation._Felicity? Why did you correct yourself. Now he thinks you aren't..._ I started to chide myself._ Why do I care what he thinks about me? I have and always will be his best friend. No? Great, Nan really is messing with my head or is it his smile. His teeth are too white. What does Washington have at those camps? Bleach?_  
"It's fine, really. Nice to see you Felicity." Ben said.  
"Great to see you too," I responded focusing my mind on the dialogue at hand. Not that I needed to. The food was laid out on the table and people were finding their seats. With a half-smile I excused myself and retreated behind my chair. Ben stood behind his chair which was far away from my chair- which was good- except he was on the opposite side of me. His brown eyes flickered sideways to meet my gaze once in a while.  
We all clasped each other's hands and Father started the blessing._ Lord forgive me but my mind is anything by focused on the blessing. Why was I so awkward by Ben? I normally am never like that around him. He just seems so... Changed. For good- of course. Just different, taller, still thin, and..._ I searched for the right word, "Mature!" I said out loud without realizing it. My cheeks flamed a bright red and I kept my head down. To me I didn't sound too loud._ I hope I wasn't too loud. This night is getting worse!_  
"And yes, for the mature hands that have made it. Amen," continued Father.  
We all echoed an "Amen". I felt as if were safe to raise my head now and so I did. As I reached for my napkin I saw Ben wink at me and I felt embarrassed all over again.  
Soup was ladled into our bowls and we passed the baskets of bread around the table. I took an end piece of the loaf and spread it with a thin layer of butter.  
Father cleared his throat once we were served and asked how the day fared.  
Nan was the first to pipe up, "I received an invitation to Lady Templeton's Spring Party! May I go?"  
It was apparent Father thought Nan would continue for a while since he bit his bread just as she said "Spring Party!" He quickly chewed while glancing at Mother. Finally he said, "When is it?"  
"Noon till evening, April 18th," came the prompt reply.  
"I'm sure you can go as long as you have someone to escort you," Father said before returning to his neglected bowl of soup.  
Nan turned her attention to me, "I'm surprised Lissie didn't get an invitation."  
"Nan," came Mother's voice to silence her. Still all eyes fell on me.  
"Well," I said setting down my spoon, "I was invited and asked to be escorted be someone already."  
Nan tried to casually glance at Ben but it seemed to be more of a stare. Ben shrugged and I interpreted it as, "Sorry, a bit lost here."  
Father dabbed at his mouth with his napkin and asked, "By whom?"  
"Um, I told him I would ask your permission first and if I could even attend," I said quickly forgetting the question.  
"Who asked you?" asked Father quite straightforwardly.  
"Oh! Sorry! John Cole. Your new apprentice I believe. I bumped into him on my way back to our home," I responded but mentally added literally.  
"Oh! Very well," he said glancing around the table as if to see if anybody objected.  
After that the rest of the meal I was pretty much quiet. I listened to Father and Ben talk without looking up towards them. Compliments bounced around the table about the stew and the bread before the meal was adjourned. First Nan excused herself from the table followed by William._ I wish I knew his name!_ I thought upon seeing a male servant come in and clear the dishes. I excused myself and walked towards the siting room and out the back door. I ran around the house and into the kitchen door. "Rose!" I called out softly.  
She turned and asked, "Yes, Felicity?"  
"May I help you with the dishes?" I answered. I needed to be occupied with something else for a while.  
"Course, that is if you really want to," she said eyeing me up.  
"It is. Would you rather wash or dry?" I said with determination.  
"You just go on ahead and start washing. I'll help Peter finish clearing the dishes."  
Peter! T_hat's his name. There isn't that many dishes,_ I thought eyeing up the growing pile._ Just seven dinner settings if you think about it._ The glasses stood nearest so I picked one up and dipped my washcloth into the warm soapy water. My mind started to wander. All of the glasses and a few bowls later Rose broke my trance as she asked, "Miss Felicity? Do you think that bowl is clean yet?"  
I turned to look at Rose who held a dishcloth in her hands before returning my gaze to the bowl. I dipped it in the cold water basin to rinse it off. I grabbed for the last bowl and started to swirl my cloth in it.  
"Felicity? Why don't you finish that bowl and then I'll finish up for you," offered Rose noticing my distracted manner.  
I smiled and nodded. As I washed the bowl out I remembered when I had said to mother, "Cooking is so much work and after it's done it's all done!" I smiled to myself as I recalled her patient response, "True, there isn't anything that we can see but at least it gives me great pleasure knowing I have provided for my family."  
"Felicity?" Rose prompted yet again.  
I quickly stuck the bowl in the rinsing basin before handing it off to Rose. "Thank you," I said while untying my apron.  
"Sure thing. Anything on you mind you would like to tell me?," she asked with a comforting tone.  
There was much on my mind but I decided I needed to talk it out myself so I replied, "No thank you. Good night!"  
With a "Good night!" from Rose I grabbed an apple and disappeared out of the kitchen door. I made my way out to Penny. The barn door swung open already._ I wonder if anybody's in here._ I darted my eyes about looking even in the loft. Not seeing anyone I shut the barn door and approached Penny's stall. I wonder why she in her stall. She loves sleeping in the pasture. "Hey Penny girl," I cooed petting her nose. Penny neighed. I sighed and suddenly I could think clearer. I stood stroking Penny's nose feeling relaxed for the first time today. "I got one more apple for you today," I said after a bit. I reached into my pocket and I brushed past a piece of paper before grabbing the apple. I extended the apple to her and Penny ate it slowly. "I had a busy day today. Too busy, I think, and no time to think."  
Penny munched his apple quietly and allowed me to think. My thoughts strayed from repercussions of my fall to the Spring Party. I was in such deep thought I didn't even hear the barn door open and someone come in. Until a male voice from behind me asked, "Am I interrupting you, Felicity?"  
I turned to find Ben standing behind me his hands in his pockets._ Yes, you are interrupting my chain of thoughts_, I thought for a second. Before shaking off that answer and saying, "Hello Ben. No, just thinking with Penny."  
Ben smiled and said, "Someone was quiet during supper."  
I smirked, "Suppose we all had something on our minds? So what are you going to do now that your back?"  
Ben sighed, "Enlist once this arm is out of its sling. Say 2 weeks or less."  
I turned back to Penny and asked in an even voice, "Going back so soon?"  
He nodded. "Well yes. I believe I must continue serving my country while there is still time and when they are at great need."  
I nodded my reply. His tune never changed but I didn't care negatively. No, I was quietly proud of his ongoing commitment and his bravery. He really grew up from being the shy boy who was always there for me. I cringed inwardly at my observance and changed it. He really grew up from the quiet boy that first found us. We always could talk with each other even if it was through letters.  
"Felicity?" Ben asked.  
"Yes," I said turning back to him, "Sorry, distracted slightly." I didn't want to say "I hope the war ends quickly so you can return home" because _where is his home? With us? But he is already twenty and will be getting older and independent._ So I added, "I hope you will be continually safe and I'm glad you didn't die when you got injured."  
I nodded towards his arm and realized I had grown quite a bit. I stood just two inches lower than him. I giggled at that.  
Ben looked confused, "What's wrong?"  
I shook my head, "You know I almost caught up with you in height. I just never thought I would get there."  
"I always expected you would grow a bit taller than me," Ben confessed.  
"That's a first," I said, "Unless we had this conversation before my fall."  
"Your fall, right. I don't believe we did," he paused, "So, how much do you remember if I may ask."  
I shut my eyes, "Right after my Grandfather died or about that time frame when we came back." I reopened my eyes to see Ben staring at me thoughtfully. Noticing the seriousness of his stare I said, "Penny for your thoughts."  
"Which one?," he said good naturally.  
I laughed, "As in a copper coin. Now tell me."  
Ben sighed, "It's just that." He trailed off. "It's nothing."  
"You don't get a penny, Ben," I reminded him. He only shrugged it off. "Why did you come outside to the barn?"  
Ben hesitated fishing for an answer, "I was just walking around and my feet led me back to my old room."  
"Did you want to go up to the loft?"  
Ben shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Shall we go up to the house?"  
"Sure," turning to Penny I said, "Good night, Penny." I stroked its neck for another moment before kissing it on its nose.

With that I turned and Ben and I walked back into the house.


	12. A Walk to Remember

**I hope you all had an enjoyable Memorial Day weekend! I certainly did! Sorry for taking awhile for this one. Heads up, I have a hectic week ahead of me so, I might take my time with my upcoming chapters. Please stay tuned and REVIEW!**

Ben POV:

The peeping of frogs kept me awake long into the night. _Where in the world did the orchestra of frogs come from? Last night it was dead silent! Maybe all the rain gathered to create a sort of pond in the field behind the house. If all of the frogs were patriots we would soon win this war._ With a disgusted sigh I grabbed the pillow beside me and smashed it over my head. Or at least the best could with one hand._ One good hand._ I let out another sigh- this one expressing my discontent. _Ben, be grateful it didn't shatter your bone!_ I sighed once more and continue to talk to myself inwardly. _You know someone passing the door might think you are struggling breathing._ I chuckled at that idea but then my face turned as solemn as it often does when I look over the remains of a battlefield. _Felicity._ I truly felt bad- no horrible- that she fell._ I wonder why she needed to escape the grasp of the house at such an early time. Why didn't I hear her leave being that my room is the closest to the back door? Ben, it is not your fault that she fell and you darn well know it._

Slightly content at my conclusion I continued with my train of thought. "Oh, Felicity!" I murmured softly, "Yesterday you looked upon me as a suitor and today... Seems so much like two years ago. Uh! Her fall!"_ Perhaps the fall caused her brain to erase even her feelings? Still there did seem like there was a gleam of admiration. Maybe it was just surprise at my physical change. No! She said she always loved me. Well, I will just have to wait and see. Meanwhile I'll prompt her with a few things._

All this thinking didn't help me fall asleep._ I suppose I should count sheep- that's what you are supposed to do- not that I ever do._ I think the last time I counted sheep was when I was a mere lad of eight trying to get some shut eye after when my father held a bonfire gathering. _Well, it can't hurt. One sheep, two sheep... Wait, am I supposed to envision the sheep and count them?_ I shut my eyes tighter and pictured something that looked like a half sheep and goat. _Oh, well! One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep..._

The next time I opened my eyes the sun's rays tried to invade my room by entering through the windows only to be blocked by the lace curtains. I swung my legs out of bed and stood up. By the sounds of it, I didn't think there was any activity going on in the house. I slipped my extra pair of breeches and different shirt on.

_What day is it? Saturday? I'll have to ask. Maybe._ I shuffled through my belongings still contained in my packed. I removed my wool blanket I was blessed enough to have and share with others. Rolled up in the corner I spotted my wooden whistle._ When did I take it off? _Surely I couldn't have worn it last when I got injured._ I was born with that whistle! Why didn't I know they took it off me?_ I slung it back over my neck muttering, "At least they put the whistle in my pack."

My hand began searching the inside of my pack again and I found my light axe sitting on the bottom of my bag. My powder horn containing my scant amount of precious black powder laid next to the axe. In addition my charger, price of cloth, and small loading block lay about in my bag. I glanced at the items so crucial for firing my musket.

My musket. I am proud of it. It had been my farewell present from Mr. Merriman. I knew it wasn't new -nor did I expect as such- but I sure was proud when he handed it to me. I knew I was like a son to him in his eyes and I sure felt like it that day. I glanced up at my musket lying up against the wall. I was proud to own such a weapon. The musket was, after all, the most important weapon in the war. Even though we couldn't aim perfectly from long distances our bullets still could spread intense amounts of lead into the air. I didn't get to be face to face with a line of redcoats yet but my group did get into a fight more than twice.

My tin utensils for eating laid beside those items and for a second I stopped to applaud myself for being organized and prepared. A streak of white caught my eye under the axe. I lifted the axe up to find the five letters Felicity had sent over the years. Writing paper was scarce and because of so, our communication suffered by it.

Each of her letters carried her personality right out through the pages. I shuffled through them. The one was one the bottom still had its wax seal on it. _Strange._ I picked up the letter, broke the seal, and read:

_Dearest Ben,_

_I hope and pray this letter finds you safe and well. We haven't heard from you in a month and so we can't help but be worried and pray hard for your safety._

_We are all getting along fine. Everyday life hasn't changed much for me however; I do get to help William and Father in the store much more. We are getting enough customers since many people are moving to Williamsburg since it is farther away from the front lines. There are times when we could easily close the shop for a quarter of the day and no one would complain._

_Annabelle is moving back to England to stay with her Aunt. She is ever so excited about the upcoming trip. I have to admit without her at lessons won't be that bad but I will miss her around here. Since Annabelle is going to England Elisabeth's cousin is coming to America! Elisabeth has never seen him before and is very excited to meet more of her family. His name is John Cole and should be arriving in a week._

_Lessons at Ms. Mannerly's are slightly repetitive. I'm not to complaining though. We serve tea and coffee, learn dances, and work on our samplers. You would be quite proud of me to know that I'm am quite successful with the needle now. I know you know that I have been sewing for the Patriot cause for a while now but, today I have sewn my 25th shirt for them! Many embroider their initials on the bottom of the shirt but I embroider a horse._

_Nan is starting lessons with Ms. Mannerly. Her classmates are Phyllis Lark and Beth Copper. I met them the other day and saw that they were determined to be the most proper young ladies. Nan is most certainly with the right group. I recall my first lesson with Ms. Mannerly quite well. However did you escort me or did Father?_

_You will always be in my prayers. I'm very proud of you._

_Love,_  
_Felicity_

_Love, Felicity. Love. I sighed. Well, at least this explains where John came from. I wonder if John is a patriot. Surely Mr. Merriman wouldn't hire a loyalist? No, he wouldn't. After all Mr. Merriman still attends those meeting for the Patriot cause._ I replaced the letter and the asked myself out loud, "Why did I start looking through my pack?"

No response from my mind. So, I replaced everything. As I was placing my wool blanket on top I heard a light knocking on my door. I stood up and cracked it open to find Felicity standing there smiling. She was already dressed for the day.  
"Good morning!" She said in a quiet voice.  
"Good morning," I responded glancing down the hall way.  
"I'm sort of awake," Felicity explained.  
"Sort of?" I asked.  
"Okay, I'm up." She let out a laugh, "I heard you rustling around down here."  
"Was I that loud?" I asked.  
Felicity leaned her head to the door frame. "No, remember I have good hearing? I was probably the only one who heard you."  
"Okay. So..." I prompted.

"So I knew you were up. What will you do today?" she asked.  
"I don't have any commander to report to, any drills to accomplish, or a day's work to do at the store." I replied.  
"So, where are you going to go? Not tavern, right?" She asked. After I shook my head she continued, "Good. It would be a waste of time and money." She paused and straightened, "Do you want to take a walk with me after breakfast?"  
"Sure, I'd enjoy that," I said.  
"Okay, see you at the barn later. That will be where we will start. Bye!" Felicity said before disappearing.  
"Bye," I called out quietly after her. I shut the door softly and returned to repacking my bag.

Breakfast went smoothly. We had a hearty oatmeal. During the meal, Mr. Merriman offered me to stay at the store to discuss some things relating the war. Probably about his Patriot meetings I reasoned to myself. So I said, "Yes, I'll come into the shop at noon?" I saw Felicity nod into her bowl of oatmeal out of the corner of my eye and confirmed, "Is noon okay?  
Mr. Merriman gave me a strange look before saying, "Of course. Of course."

After we ate Mr. Merriman and William left for his store. Mrs. Merriman took the Polly, Nan, William to visit some neighbors. Felicity disappeared to help Rose wash dishes. I found myself belting on my musket and going out to the barn. I roamed the loft. Tired as I was the night I came here I remembered Felicity's writing supplies scattered about my cot. Today they were missing. Something brown in the hay caught my eye. I took a step toward it when I heard, "Hello Ben! Are you ready?"

I turned around and saw Felicity perched on the top ladder rung. "Hello. I am ready."  
She started descending the ladder saying, "Wonderful. Hope you don't mind not taking any horses out. But after yesterday Father doesn't want me riding Penny."  
"I understand," I said climbing down the ladder after Felicity was on the ground.  
"Wearing your musket?" She asked looking up at me.  
"I didn't know where we were going walking and so I wasn't going to chance it," I said.  
"Ever fire it with your arm like that?" Felicity asked hesitantly.  
"To be honest, no. But," I looked down at my sling. My fingers were loose thankfully, "It could work."  
"You have to teach me!" Felicity exclaimed as soon as the thought hit her.  
"No, not around here. Besides powder is scarce," I quickly replied.  
She crossed her arms. "Fine, maybe you can show me without any ammunition in it. Shall we go?"  
"We shall. I'm not sure if your Father would approve about the active gun training anyway. Where will we be walking?"  
She pushed the barn door open and we squinted in the morning sunlight. I shut the door as she replied, "This way." She pointed to the field. "I normally ride over here. Well two years ago- it's safe."  
We looped arms and began walking. Her strides didn't quite match mine yet. Her long yellow dress didn't help either. We began in quiet which was somewhat different than before I left. But then, what was the same?

We broke the silence at the same saying, "Well..." Giggles shook our frames and we stopped walking.  
Felicity turned to me and asked, "So, how did you like the war?"  
My patriot flame was turned on and I let it flow forth from me. "Felicity," I started as we resumed our walking, "War is a blessing and yet a curse. However, I truly enjoyed fighting for our cause, our country. It is true I didn't fight against hundreds of redcoats but I did get my bits of battle as I went up against rather large groups. You see, we were on our way to General Washington himself! Ahh, just to shake his hand would mean the world to me." My voice faded out- just dwelling on this idea thrilled me.  
I felt her green eyes focused on me and the intensity shook me out of my day dream. Shaking my head to clear my mind further I asked, "What was the question?"  
Grinning Felicity said, "I asked how you liked the war experience. Did you meet anybody?"  
"Well, if you recall- Sorry, I left Williamsburg with a group of fifteen men. We trained and continued to pick up a man here and there. I picked up the training quick enough. I was soon promoted as to help newcomers with training. I enjoyed that but when the group was ready to move on and join Washington's troops I stated behind.  
It wasn't that bad. Jealousy aroused of course but I liked our leader. Sorry- to answer your question, I did form a brotherly bond with Riley. I met him when I finally was on my way to be in Washington's army. He and I clicked right away. I was good friends with four other men but still not the same as Riley. I hope they are all okay."  
"Me too," stated Felicity, "So, what did you teach the recruits?"  
"Basic training," I replied glancing around. We were surrounded by green pine trees and long grass. The remaining morning dew brushed against my breeches leaving little wet spots.  
"What is basic training? Is it just targeting practice?" She asked motioning to the gun that hung off my shoulder.  
"Targeting is a part of the daily practice." I said then continued guessing her next question, "During daily practice we practice marching to the drum beats, targeting practice, and routines to increase our strength."  
Felicity stopped, "What type of routines?"  
"Lifting the musket above your head over 50 times, squats, and many other exercises," I said remembering all the exhausting training I had been through.  
"I still wish I could fight sometimes. I could do all those exercises after practice," she commented with a serious look.  
I tried to hide my laugh.  
"What! I said after practice. Give me!" She said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Give me your gun!" She excitedly said, "Please?"  
I sighed and looked at her hand which was rested on the hilt of the gun. "Fine but let me check the gun first." I slung it off my shoulder and checked to see if it was loaded. It wasn't so I handed the gun over._ I wish I could use both arms!_ She grasped it and I pointed to wear she should hold it.  
"Okay, but I want to hold it above my head though." She said turning to me.  
To encourage her determination I said, "I bet you won't make it to the edge of the trees." I focused my gaze at the goal to make sure I didn't over dare before I looked at Felicity.  
"You forget, Ben Davidson, I own a horse. I could carry a saddle two years ago and I could have only gotten better," she replied with a determined glare.  
"Just saying. Elbows as straight as you can," I said watching her raise the gun above her head. Her face didn't give away any trace of hesitation but her elbows did quiver.  
"Okay, shall we continue walking?" She asked ready to start her challenge.  
"Lead the way," I said. Determination driven she walked along with no hesitation. The gun stayed over her head. Her long dress seemed slightly cumbersome but I didn't think it proper to hoist her skirt up.  
Half way she readjusted her grip without wavering and continued walking. "What do you eat in the army?"  
"Depends, mostly biscuits, corn mush, and whatever comes our way," I replied still looking at her arms.  
"Stare at my arms any longer you may just burn a hole through them. Is this what you did to the men you trained?"  
I laughed, "Yes, you're doing a good job so far."  
"Thank you," was her reply. We were now about four yards away from the tree line.

She reached the tree line before me and gracefully set the gun down. "Here you go," Felicity said handing the gun back to me.  
"Thank you. Great job," I said slinging it around my back.  
My ears- alert from the last two years- picked up the sound of people moving around as if in a camp. "Do you hear that sound?"  
Felicity leaned closer to me and whispered, "Yes, it sounds like movement of people. It sounds like it just through these trees. Let's go and peek!"  
"You forget that we are in the middle of the war!" I whispered urgently back to her. "Let's go back."  
"Come on Ben! After all it's most likely a Patriot camp," Felicity reasoned.  
_Boy! Is she trying to tempt me?_ "No, besides I said I would be at your Father's shop at noon."  
"Fine, let's go," she said turning and starting to head back.  
_That was too easy._ I followed Felicity. "How far did we walk anyway?"  
She shrugged, "No idea. Minds blank, I actually don't know where we are. Thankfully the grass is slightly trampled where we walked."  
I nodded. I shared about the war with Felicity but because of the fall she doesn't remember much about her last two years. Searching for conversation ideas was going nowhere so I asked, "What was keeping you up this morning?"  
"Um, I just woke up and then I was trying to remember everything when I heard you."  
Our conversation continued off and on with various subjects as we walked through the long grass. Birds sang loudly while they were searching for their lunches. Finally the barn was in sight and Felicity thanked me for accompanying her.  
I replied, "It was enjoyable and relaxing."  
She nodded in agreement saying, "I can saddle a horse for you to ride into town."  
"Thank you, I'd appreciate that," I said.

We approached the barn and Felicity let go of my arm so I could open the barn door. I helped her choose Jingle, the horse I rode yesterday, and she saddled it. With a "Good bye" and "Tell my father I said 'Hi!'" I left.

The ride into town was enjoyable. The thumping of the horses hooves against the dirt road echoed in my ears. The sun shone freely and the sky was a perfect blue. It always amazed me that no matter where you are you still could look up into the same sun, moon, or constellation.  
Before I turned Jingle down the street leading into town I slowed him down as a group of soldiers passed. Once again I wished I could one of them.

_Sometimes life isn't fair._ Sighing, I turned Jingle down the street leading into town. The town seemed abnormally quite for the time of day. I suppose everyone is inside eating their dinners. _Wow, I have to say oatmeal really does stick to ones ribs. Huh._ I pulled up to the Mercantile and hitched my horse to the wooden post.

I ran inside to find Marcus stacking shelves and John rearranging the coffee. Mr. Merriman was behind the counter doing nothing in particular. "Good afternoon, sir," I said approaching him.  
"Good afternoon to you too," he said glancing at the only clock in the mercantile. I followed his gaze and its hands pointed at the 1.  
"Sorry, I'm late," I apologized shifting my weight to one foot and then the other.  
"It's fine. I was helping a customer anyway. Can I speak to you for a minute?" He asked motioning toward the back room.  
"Of course, that's why I came." I said following his retreating figure.

Upon entering the very back room in which Felicity and I had our first kiss I reddened slightly. I composed myself by the time Mr. Merriman turned around and started talking, "Ben, I wanted to talk to you. Tonight I have a meeting."  
I nodded as if to say "I understand what you mean."  
And he continued, "You can join me if you wish." Glancing at the door he added in a whisper, "And if you go, call yourself um, John."  
"I would enjoy that. May I walk to the meeting with you?" I asked after a second.  
"Yes, right after supper. Now one more issue. I'd love to offer you a job while you're here but business is here is slow. I don't think it would be worth your time to work here. However, if you want a job here- managing the counter or keeping up the books- you can have one."  
"Thank you kindly, Sir," I said, "I will gladly consider it."

After supper we bid everyone a "Good night!" and departed into the darkness. We discussed a few matters as our footsteps faintly echoed off of the cold cobblestone streets. Upon passing the street of the Cole's house I asked, "Is John Cole a Loyalist?"  
"Nay, I wouldn't dare hire one." He paused before continuing. "Nay, though he has just come from England he believes in the freedom we desire. Still, coming from a loyalist family and a few friends I don't take him... along."

He led me through a few twists and turns. Being away from Williamsburg for two years dulled my sense of direction. The dim flickering lamps didn't help locating exact streets either. Soon enough we stopped and Mr. Merriman rapped softly on the wooden door. I watched him lean against the black rectangle and his lips moved ever so slightly. He must be giving a code. After all those times in the noisy store you would never think he would be so... discrete. The door opened slightly and whispers could be ears and there were little points in my direction. Finally the door swung open all the way and we hurriedly stepped in.

We shook hands with the six other men standing inside the dimly lit room. I soon learned that Mr. Merriman went by just John. The funny thing was I recognized some people who owned local shops. No one didn't know his real name.  
"Excuse me young Sir," called a voice.  
I looked up to see a tall thin man looking down at me. His glasses almost slid off of the bridge of his nose as he said, "Your name?"  
"B- John, Sir. It's John," I said hastily.  
"John it is then. You do us proud serving our country the way you did. Mighty proud."  
My insides glistened with pride but I calmly responded, "Thank you Sir, for doing your part to help us win the war."  
He nodded and the conversation started. I listened with interest to the rumors about the British and the Germans. When their talk turned to sending off more troops to Washington they asked me how my experience went in the camps and I replied in all honesty.

That night I went to bed peacefully. Sure my mind buzzed with war talk but the peeping of the frogs didn't keep me up.


	13. Camp Time

Felicity POV

That night from my window I saw Father and Ben slip into the darkness. I knew where they were going- a Patriot meeting. I took up my comb and started combing my long hair out. I wish I could be going instead of Ben. _War wouldn't be that hard to fight in would it? I mean, today was fun to carry the gun._ I set the brush down and started separating my hair into three parts._ Enough, Felicity! A battlefield isn't the place for a woman! Besides you can get killed out there._ I started braiding my hair and let myself get back to being content. _But you can get killed out there_ lingered in my head. _Ben almost did! The bullet only breezed past the bone._ I shuddered.

Taking a brown ribbon from my vanity counter I tied my thick braid off. Finding my stationary box I took out my quill and the sheet of paper I wrote on last night. I started writing a brief summary of the day. I soon stopped writing and read the summary of yesterday._ I already read this this morning, focus Felicity_! I finished my summary, glared at my two ink blots, then hurried to my bed. I blew out the flickering stub of a candle before jumping into my bed and pulling the covers over my head.

Ben's POV

A slight pain awakened me with a start. My head was buried into my pillow and I instantly knew what caused my pain. I must be lying on my arm! I carefully turned to my left and freed my arm. Glancing about I realized it was sunrise. I got up and pulled my bed covers straight.

There was a lingering pain in my arm and I quietly searched for the bottle of pain reliever in my bag. I found it was missing after five minutes of quiet searching. _Or did I use it all?_ I replaced each thing carefully and decided to sneak out and visit the doctors before breakfast.

Water sat in the basin and I stuck a finger in to determine the temperature. It was lukewarm from sitting out all night. I splashed my face with it and let the water beads race down my cheeks and off my chin. I wiped my face off with a towel before studying my face in the mirror.

My eyes no longer had bags under them and I could pinch my cheek now. After two months of kind people feeding me things other than hard biscuits or corn mush I got stronger. A pain of guilt flashed through my being. I felt bad returning to this place especially since they had been helping me since I was fourteen. But they were family and I would pay them back somehow.

I left the house through the kitchen. Rose caught me and offered me a biscuit saying, "Most likely you won't be back till after breakfast. This is the only thing ready. Take it."

"Thank you," I said, "I'm just running out to the doctors to get something for my arm. Good bye!"

She nodded and I slipped out of the door and down the street. I broke a corner of the biscuit and nibbled on it as I made my way down two more blocks of cobble stone streets. Approaching the town there was a few men- probably bachelors- heading toward their shops to start the day. The sun hadn't risen all the way yet. I should wait to awaken the doctor that is if he is sleeping. I stood awkwardly before the door for a moment. My arm wasn't paining me horribly so I sat on his steps watching the skyline.

Soon the entire sun was visible and birds chirped as they began their flight for the day. I stood up and knocked on the door. I flushed realizing the doctor's room was upstairs. I pushed the door open and trotted up the steps holding my arm lest it bounce against me. I knocked on the top door and it swung open. The doctor stood cleaning his glasses with his shirt looking at me with a slight smile. "How may I help you, Ben? How's the arm?" He asked.

"Morning sir, my arm is slightly aching today. I was wondering if I could get pain reliever." I asked stepping inside.

"Of course, of course. Ben, have you picked anything up lately with the arm?" The doctor asked as he slipped his glasses on.

I scrunched my brow as though about the question. Did I use it to get the gun off me yesterday? "Um, I did sleep on it- accidentally of course."

He nodded and while grabbing a bottle from his shelf he asked, "Say, how's the pain on a daily basis?"

"Not bad. The flesh is still tender but the bone seems to be fine for the most time."

"When you say, 'Most of the time' does that mean only when you lay on it?" He continued to clarify.

I chuckled and said, "I suppose so."

"Good, see me in a week," the doctor said extending a bottle, "Maybe we can take off the cast and just keep the bandage on. How does that sound?"

I knew I sounded like a boy when I cried, "That sounds wonderful Sir!" but I didn't care.

"Great, take this only when needed and about a tablespoon at a time. 3 caps fill- don't overdo it," instructed the doctor.

I handed over the price of the medicine before I got up and walked to the door. Stopping at the door I wished the doctor a "Good day!" and a "Good bye!" I walked down the steps and out the front door.

Once outside I considered going to Mr. Merriman's shop but I didn't want to go there. He did offer me a job. Perhaps I should take up the offer. But I knew what I wanted. I wanted to go back to the army. The army! Wasn't there a camp somewhere close to where Felicity and I were walking?

My wandering feet lead me down a half dirt half cobblestone road that ended at an edge of a large field. If my directions are correct if I continue to head north I will go back the Merriman house. And so, I headed out into the field with my mind drifting.

So preoccupied in my thoughts I didn't realize I had wandered to the spot where Felicity had taken up the challenge to walk with the gun above her head. My mind had snapped alert when I heard the same clicking sound I heard yesterday.

Curiosity engulfed me and I strode closer to the sound. My eyes were wide alert looking for a sea of red. I peeked my head from around a tree and saw a large white tent and several makeshift smaller tents scattered about in a fenced off area. Men stood at attention and by their garb I could tell that they were Patriots. A glittering object caught my attention in the fenced off area to the right. Maybe a bullet, perhaps this is a target range. I felt like I satisfied my curiosity enough so I took a step back when I felt to hands of my shoulders.

My heart turned to ice and I struggled to keep breathing. Fear gripped me like a viper and I lifted my arm up. I extended my elbow to show one arm was in a cast before I slowly turned around.

Felicity POV

I had just finished breakfast and I wandered into the kitchen. The dishes that were stacked up leaned ever so the right as if to say, "There's quite a few dishes. Come on and do some." I shook my head and started to leave the room only to find Rose in the doorway carrying the glasses. "Um, Hello. Do you need help washing the dishes?" I asked.

"Not today, besides one less plate setting to wash. Your Mother was wondering where you were," she responded while completing the four strides needed to reach the counter.

"Very well. But about the one less table setting..." I faded off.

"Ben, miss. He told me he didn't want to bother any of you so early in the morning. He just had to go and get something for his arm." Rose said setting down the glasses.

"Thank you. I better get to my Mother," I said taking a step back.

"Sure thing. She was in the parlor last," Rose said with a wave.

I headed down the hallway and wound up in the parlor room. Mother was sitting on the couch organizing some preserves and cookies. Polly sat next to her munching on a cookie. "Mother?" I asked softly.

"Oh Felicity, I'm just packing some delicacies for our friends. Not much but, enough to show appreciation," Mother said while tying a twine bow on the basket she was doing, "Will you please help me?"

"Of course," I said lowering myself to the floor.

"Good, now two jams and 4 cookies in each," she instructed taking another basket.

7 baskets later we were done. From the floor, I watched Mother's quill flow over bits of paper. When I rose I could see the last names of our "friends" being printed on them. I recognized the Coles, the Edwards, and a few more names listed but, I didn't know precisely where they were living. I bit my lower lip at this thought. The Cole's I shouldn't have an issue with but...

"Felicity? Will you be a dear and go deliver this to Elisabeth?" Mother asked extending a basket.

"Of course," I quickly replied. With Mother's remainder I donned my cloak and hat before leaving the house. Halfway down the road I deposited my hat in the basket and let the sunshine dance off of my hair.

Ben POV

Two eyes pierced through me scanning for any ill intentions. I let my eyes wander while holding a look that hid my sudden terror. Relief washed through me when I realized that they were dressed as patriots. I hope they are Patriots.

I licked my dry lips and said, "I have no weapons on me." Except for your pocket knife, my conscious whispered. I merely ignored the voice inside me head and continued saying, "Do you belong to that camp?"

The taller man was about a good 3 inches taller than me, but he angled his head in just a way to make him look even taller. "Yes, your name," he barked not letting his calloused hand leave its grip on my shoulder.

"Ben," I said eyeing up the other man standing next to him. The other man wore a strange expression on his face that I could not interpret.

"Ben?" asked the smaller man letting go of me.

"Yes Sir," I said not wanting to anger them.

"What are you doing out here?" the man asked while eyeing my pack.

"Took a walk and heard noises." I replied before whispering, "I am a Patriot." I instantly began an inner conflict within myself as I debated whether or not I should have told them. My few seconds of silent debate was broken by the beating of drums. I recognized the pattern and asked, "You should be heading back to camp."

The smaller man nodded subtly in agreement before asking, "John?"

Recognition clicked. He was a man that attended Mr. Merriman's meeting the other night.

The taller man asked, "What do you mean by John, Simon?"

Simon turned and said, "Jack, this young lad was at the meeting last night. He took the name John- as did we all." The drums let out another round of summons as Jack slipped his hand from my shoulder to my back.

"Come, we will take you to the commander of this camp," he said using his free hand to untie my pack that was around my waist.

Simon caught the pack when Jack tossed him it and he scanned its contents as we started walking. "The bottle?" he asked as he shut it.

"Medicine for the arm," I replied taking the pack back and tying it back around my waist.

Summon and Jack seemed to communicate with their eyes to one another as we strode through camp. Those who were making bullets by the two glowing fires glanced towards our direction. Their eyes followed us as I was lead into the large tent. Simon slipped inside first and within a moment he poked his head back out to say, "Come in."

By now I was almost certain that Jack's hand was permanently stuck to my back. I was actually relived when he let go. He emitted a domineering presence about him and when he was touching you it sunk in more. But now I was face to face with a middle aged man- the commander of this group. When I shook his hand I felt the proof for all of the hard work he had done for the war.

"Ben, is it?" He asked eyeing me up.

"Yes, Sir. Ben Davidson," I replied.

"What were you doing outside my camp? Behind a tree?" He asked as he sat down.

"I'm sorry. I was walking the other day and heard noises and today as well. My curiosity got the best of me." I replied.

"I see," he started to say.

"I'm a Patriot soldier," I added.

"I see," he repeated, "Now, was that arm was wounded during a battle?"

"Yes, Sir. I joined the army two years ago. The first year was training basically and then instead of moving to join Washington's troops I took the place of recruiting and training men. Just 4 months ago I was going to join Washington's troops. We set camp and then we went to meet some more recruits that would be joining us. Along the way we crossed paths with the redcoats and that's where I got this." I motioned to my arm.

Commander POV

I scrutinized the young man before me as he spoke. His green eyes seemed to light up when he spoke about our cause and I could the feel the frustration when he finished. He seems like a sturdy man. Pity that his arm got injured so soon.

A moment later his eyes resumed its Patriotic spark and his hand moved to the pack that was on his waist. I saw Jack's eyes follow every move and Simon had said they checked his side pack. I trusted my men so, I had nothing to fear.

"Here," Ben said extending a letter to him.

I took it and dismissed Simon. I opened it and read:

_Reader,_

_Ben was discharged for the inability to use his left arm in combat and charges that he had smallpox._

I stopped and checked the date: December 16, 1776. He hasn't died yet so he must be cured. I continued reading:

_His arm was shot in combat and the hospital he was tended in had cases of small pox rapidly spreading. He came down with a fever and wasn't released until it was cured. It was thought he still had the small pox so we sent him off till his arm cured._

_This letter is to let you know that Ben Davidson is a trustworthy young man and deserves another chance in the military. He trained men for combat before returning to being a footman. It was his own choice to do so- he was not demoted._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Smithson_

I sighed without a trace of fear he was a spy. The letter could be a fraud but, the stamp next to the signature could be unmistakable. A message caught my eye on the bottom of the page. I read:

_Ben,_

_I hate to see you leave in this way. Thank you for being my friend. I'll miss you. Lord willing, we will see each other again. Remember always stand strong._

_Riley_

I slowly folded the letter and handed it back to Ben. I couldn't read his eyes as he reached for the letter. After a moment I said, "Thank you Ben. How's your arm doing?"

"Fine. Slight pain once in a while but doctor says he might take the cast off next week," Ben said.

"That's fine, mighty fine. You revisit us after that appointment. You show promise." I said.

"Thank you Sir," Ben responded quickly with a genuine smile flooding his face.

"You're welcome, just no more lurking behind trees!" I said with a chuckle. I waved my hand in dismissal and he left followed by Jack.

Simon stepped inside and strode towards me. "So?" Simon asked.

"Yes. Are you sure he was at the Patriot meeting last night?" I said in a whisper.

"Swear on my Father's grave," Simon said.

"Our Father isn't dead," I snapped.

"Just an expression, I swear though," Simon said.

"Good, he is just the man we need," I said, "Keep an eye on him. Let no one hurt him."

"Yes Sir!" Came the response.

**REVIEW! And I'd love ideas! Also thank you booklover450 for Betareading this**


	14. My Breaking Pointe

**Super sorry everyone for taking my time with this story! The Forth of July kept me busy then other summer camps so Sorry**!

I spent the rest of the morning at Elisabeth's house. Somehow Mother slipped my sampler bag into the basket and upon sight of it Elisabeth suggested that we sew. While she went to retrieve her sampler I stared at the sampler before my eyes. There was light lines on it and after turning it this way then that I realized that it was a flag. Only the white stripes and pole were stitched in and with a sudden feeling of dread I examined the stitches. The stitches were angled in such a way, I never recalled seeing before.

Elisabeth was a dear though and helped me replicating the stitches. It took so long to remember to put the needle into the right hole from the bottom left hole before sticking it back into the bottom left. We refreshed ourselves with tea after the slightly tedious lesson. It was over tea that Elisabeth told me that she was considering pulling from Ms. Mannerly's classes. Elisabeth is already quite the lady and I see her wisdom in this matter- still lessons wouldn't be the same.

After we had tea I left and walked back through the town. On the edge of town I spotted my Mother leaving with Nan in tow. I waited until the door was closed and Mother and Nan were on the street before I walked up to them.  
"Hello!" I called out to Mother and Nan.  
They turned and Nan gasped, "Lissie! Your bonnet!"  
I put it on to avoid any other comments saying, "Oh, I just left the Cole's house and being so busy saying farewell I forgot to put it on."  
Mother responded with a slight raise of her left eyebrow before saying, "Just be sure to keepon." She paused, "We still have one more stop- the Carpenters. Will you join us?" Mother didn't wait for my response but plowed on, "Williamina is a year younger than you but you have become friends. You met at the Winter ball and if you talk to her just talk about the Spring Party. And Charlotte is Nan's age and she most likely will talk off Nan's ears more than yours."  
Even though my Mother asked me if I wanted me it was clear. I was going. Nan slowed her step to match mine and whispered, "The Spring Party is at... and you have been there before. Just chatter about her dress she will be wearing, the food- no don't, the dancing, and of course who might come. She isn't courting yet."  
I smiled in response and half appreciated her wisdom. Upon catching my Mother's gaze I added, "Thank you, Nan."

We turned down a dirt road and all too soon we approached the Carpenter's house. Their house was an averaged sized house with a red hue to it. A picket gate surrounded the house and garden and I pushed it open with little difficulty. Nan knocked twice and I was just feeling relieved when it swung open to reveal a middle aged lady.  
"Mrs. Carpenter!" Mother exclaimed  
"Mrs. Merriman!" Mrs. Carpenter replied with a high pitched voice. They hugged for a brief moment before she smiled at us and said,"Nan, Felicity how nice to see you again. Won't you come in?"  
"Of course," Mother said lifting her basket of goods, "We brought a little something for you."  
Mrs. Carpenter smiled a genuine smile saying, "You are too good, my dear." I saw a slight pain expression pass over her face for a moment then she said, "Felicity, Nan Williamina and Charlotte are inside. They would love to see you."

As we were led into the parlor I wracked my brain for a Williamina and found none. I shut my eyes willing myself to say the right words. I heard some voices upstairs before they slowly went down the stairs. My eyes immediately latched onto the taller girl- the one in assumed to be Williamina. If I did meet her at a ball she must have been shy or we were forced together but found common ground when discussing war or horses. Either case I noted her brown hair and long legs. Her eyes were shifted downward and a light blush of possibly embarrassment colored her cheeks. The only cause I could think of for this was her dress. Her dress was at least three or four inches above her ankles and a bit tight around her waist. I put a light smile on my face and rose when they entered.

The girls sat down across from us and Mother and Mrs. Carpenter sat on the other side of the room. Charlotte was the first to break the spell of silence that rested on our side of the room. "How are you doing Nan? Felicity?"  
Nan sweetly said, "Fine thank you. How are you?"  
Charlotte responded, "Why, very well. You will never guess! I was invited to the Spring Party."  
"Me too!" exclaimed Nan and small squeals of excitement arose from them and they received a look from across the room. They moved to one couch a few feet away and continued their happy chat.

"Hello Felicity. How are you?" Williamina said.  
"Fine thank you. How have the past few weeks been for you?" I asked. All of a sudden Nan said Spring Party a bit more louder and I got the clue.  
Williamina glanced Nan's way before replying, "It is going as well as expected."  
Something seemed off so I took up Nan's suggestion, "Are you coming to the Spring Party too?"  
"Why yes," she paused, "It's only two weeks away, aren't you excited?"  
"Quite excited. Do you have a escort yet?" I asked.  
"Why no," her eyes dropped downward again. "But perhaps soon I will," she added with a smile, "Have you?"  
"Yes. I-" I started to respond  
"Who?" asked Williamina a bit too eagerly.  
"John Cole- Elisabeth's cousin. Have you met him before?" I asked  
"Nay, do you fancy him?" Williamina asked.  
"I can't quite say. He makes me smile and he is rather handsome. I'll be sure to introduce you to him at the party." I replied with a slight blush, "Now who is this possible escort?" My mind wandered when she stared talking. Once she started talking about something she found interesting she didn't stop. I heard over Williamina's chatter about George Forbes Nan say, "Yes, I will _GO_ with you."  
I glanced at Nan and she cast a warning look in my direction as she stood up and followed Charlotte out of the room.  
I snapped my attention back to Williamina as she asked, "Don't you agree?"  
"Pardon?" I asked wishing I paid more attention.  
"Don't you agree that they shouldn't be so close to us? I mean we don't have that many horses but the gun shots to frighten them horribly." Williamina explained.  
"Poor horses," I muttered still trying to catch up.  
"Yes, the militia is rather close to our house..." Williamina said.  
"How is your Father?" I asked and silence swept over the room. My throat got dry quickly and when I blinked I saw Nan's scowling face. I gulped and said, "Never mind."  
Williamina smiled slightly and said, "It's fine. But he's gone."  
My heart sunk, "Sorry, I forgot." I internally scolded myself for as Mother tried to continue talking to Ms. Carpenter.  
"Tis fine. It's been a year now. The militia camp reminds me of him though," Williama explained with a confused expression.  
"Right, well," I lapsed into silence and I caught my Mothers worried gaze. "Um..."  
I was interrupted by giggles from the staircase and arm in arm two girls came down the stairs. Nan crinkled her brow when she noticed the silence. They joined us and I excused myself. Obviously something you aren't supposed to do in someone's house but my mind wasn't clear- at all.

I pushed the front door open and ran past the stable and through the tall grass. I didn't know what I was doing I just wanted to clear my head. Well- it was clear enough. I suppose I just wanted to straighten things out.

My mind felt like glue. Nothing moved through my brain and the same thoughts haunted me. The thoughts of embarrassing my family and me of being worthless after all this time bugged me the worse. Finally I sat down and buried my head in my arms and cried.

_Bang! Boom!_

My head jerked upward to see five blanks shoot through the sky followed by a smell of heavy smoke. I wiped my eyes hurriedly with my cotton sleeve before I jumped up. My eyes caught something white through the trees. My mind erased the fears instantly as I recalled Williama say something about a militia camp close by. I winced at the thought of her name and shut my eyes as if to block the feelings that could coming back.

Shaking my head I thought,_ A bit of adventure always clears my mind. I'll just take a peek to see what they are doing. _I took a step but felt that my skirt was stuck in between my legs. I gave it a good yank before striding to the tree line. I saw four rows of men clothed in patriotic garb and armed. A man stood to the side shouting out orders. The beat of the drums soon drowned him out and I noted his appearance. He was of average height but, very stocky. He had dishwater blonde hair that was pulled back into a thick ponytail. Dirt splattered most of his costume but, I did make out something shiny hanging from his pocket. A gold pocket watch.

As the soldiers lifted their guns to their shoulders it occurred to me I might be to close. Picking up my skirts I turned and ran looking over my shoulder. I was just turning my head when I ran into something. I felt myself on the ground. It couldn't by a tree... Not a soldier! My mind raced as I grasped the grass to pull myself up.

"Damn it," I heard from the person on the ground.

I sighed. _Great a typical soldier._ I plopped myself on my stomach and slowly rose trying to get a better view of the man.

Strangely the figure of the man face down was familiar. My eyes traced the outline of the man. His brown hair. Slightly wide shoulders. His back. My eyes skipped past what comes next and focused on his long legs. A groan followed from the man and it occurred it me that he might be hurt.

Hesitantly I made my way over and helped him roll over by tugging on his right shoulder. His green eyes opened and he muttered, "God, Felicity." He covered his mouth with his right hand and said, "Sorry." He wasn't apologizing for knocking me over but the language he used before.

My mouth twitched into a smile as I helped him up. "Ben?" I asked.

He nodded as he sat up. He fumbled with his pack as he said, "I'm sorry, my arm."

"Let me," I said motioning to the bottle in his hands. I pulled the cork and poured the desired amount. He took it in a gulp and I tried to keep my mind from wandering to the thought of how much he could drink at the taverns.

"Did you fall on it?" I asked while pushing the cork back in place.

"Yes," he simply answered.

A quietness lapsed over us and then we asked at the same time, "Why are you out here?"

We shared a chuckle before Ben looked me straight in the eyes and said, "As a man and a former soldier I deserve to be answered first."

"A man," I spouted out, "Really? And a solider-that might explain why you are out here but doesn't grant you permission to have your question answered first." I crossed my arms as I sank down on my knees.

"And so your suggesting?" He asked.

"Answer me first." I demanded my spirited side rising a bit.

"Fine. We took a walk the other day and we saw this camp and I wanted to check it out today." Ben said lying back down. His right hand propped his head up as he shot me a look of curiosity, "Your turn."

I sighed.

"This should be good," Ben said with a smile tugging on his face.

"How come I have a feeling that I told you not to come here?" I asked.

"I don't recall promising you anything. And if we did... I think we both broke it and so we are even." Ben said matter of factly."Now, tell me."

"I was visiting with the Carpenters..." I faded off while fighting the uncomfortable memories. I stared into the sky when I looked back down Ben was staring at me.

"Would you like to tell me what happened there?" He asked gently.

I shook my head and continued choosing my words carefully, "Its just my... memory. When I left there I went to the field to clear my brain. The gunshots captured my attention and... I went over to see. We should be getting back."

"To the Carpenters?" Ben asked sitting up.

Before I could reply I heard twigs cracking behind me. I glanced behind me to find a short man followed by a larger man. I scooted next to Ben and glanced at him. He looked calm.

The smaller one said, "Hello Romeo. Juliet," he added with a bow, "Wrong place for a picnic."

"Sorry Simon," Ben said, "We will be getting back." Ben stood up and offered me his free hand.

"You better Ben," Simon said. "Farewell Miss."

I nodded as I took Ben's hand still very confused. As soon as they disappeared into the tree line and we walked a few steps I stopped.

Turning to Ben I said, "You know them?"

"Yes," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"Not now," Ben said taking a step toward the center of the field.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just because." He said.

"Please?" I said with more irritation than politeness.

"Fine. Jack (the tall one) and Simon (shorter one) found me and brought me in. I was questioned and then approved to the Patriot cause. And they asked to see me next week."

"Because?"

"Because Felicity. They might need my services."

"You're leaving again!" I said walking through the field.

Ben caught up in a few strides, "No promises, okay. They just said come back in a week and I said I would!"

I hiked my skirt higher and probably a bit too high to be proper. I caught Ben's eye shift downward and I shot him an accusing eye as I lowered the skirts an inch. I spun toward him and yelled, "Romeo and Juliet?"

"What?!" he said stopping.

"You didn't contradict it!" I said throwing my hands up.

"I wasn't thinking!" Ben said.

I pulled up my skirts and said, "You should!"

I took off again leaving a confused Ben in the middle of the field.


	15. Boom Gone

**Thank you all for reading! 60 visitors in a week! Wow, what an exciting accomplishment for me. Thank you for your time.  
KatyRose15: Thanks for you review! It was great hearing from you.  
Booklover450: Thank you for still being my beta reader after I dropped off of fanfiction world for a month!**

Felicity POV

That night supper went nice enough. We avoided each other despite the urge to get together and sort things out. Ben explained his day to the family and my Father congratulated him a bit too excessively for my taste. I knew Ben couldn't stay forever but, somehow I was used to this normal.

I didn't join in the conversation until Father and Ben were in the parlor. I happened to walk through when Father was talking about me. As I paused to catch what he was saying he took the opportunity to ask me to join them. I chose to sit on the same couch as Ben but as far as possible from him. That way I didn't have to look straight across at him.  
"Any way... I way saying. I believe that was the very same camp Felicity took a tumble at." Father said," Yes, the very same. The commander. Middle aged man. Slightly big. And oh! Brown hair."  
I smiled slightly as Father moved his arms to demonstrate each description. I stole a side ways glance and found Ben grinning at Father.  
Ben sat up and said, "And callously hands?"  
"Yes, has a fierce grip that man. Has to be the same." Father declared.  
"Does he have blonde hair and a gold watch?" I asked looking at my Father.  
"Nay, brown hair. But, oh. You are thinking of the training man. Good man. Met him first being that he was the head of the division that you invaded." Father said with a chuckle. "How do you know him?"  
Not to be disrespectful I answered politely, "After I left the Carpenters I found my way to that camp. I actually met two other men too," I glanced in Ben's direction.  
"What did they do?" Father said sitting up straighter.  
"Oh, nothing. I bumped into Ben on the way out. They came out on their rounds and one was tall named Jack the other Simon." I said raising my eyebrows without looking at Ben.  
"Yes. Simon is the commander's assistant but, also his brother." Father said to himself but, loud enough for both of us to hear. "Anyway, nice man."  
"All are when a Father comes to rescue his daughter that just fell from her horse." Ben joked.  
Father chuckled but, I didn't.  
"If you excuse me- I wish to see to Mother," I said and made my exit after a nod from Father's direction.

The week passed like this. I spent the majority of my time at Elisabeth's or at the Mercantile. I never bothered to take Ben to the side and sort things out. Little did I know time would sort this out.

Monday afternoon I spotted Elisabeth talking to Ben in our years. I was starting supper but as the bread was rising my attention was focused only on them talking outside. It drove me up the walls not being able to hear them and it drove me almost to insanity when Nan joined them. Thankfully she broke up the party and Elisabeth followed her inside and Ben took off to the barn. I glanced down and saw a huge loaf of bread beneath the cheese cloth. I slipped it over the fire and stared at the orange and red flames. I couldn't put together what exactly they could even talk about to each other. But, I left it at that and I took the bread out.

I made my way out to the barn to check on Independence and Penny. I mucked out Penny's stall and feed her an apple. Ben was above in the loft and came down I was just about to leave.  
"Felicity?" He asked.  
I noted his arm instantly. His left arm was no longer in his sling. It was just bandaged. How I missed that while watching Elisabeth and him talk earlier beat me but, I was probably preoccupied trying to think of what they were talking about. Suddenly the puzzle pieces clicked and I wasn't curious anymore.  
"Your arm! Congratulations!" I said.  
"Thank you." Ben said waving it carefully.  
"Don't over do it. So that means your going back to the camp?" I asked knowing the answer.  
"Well, yes. I was thinking tomorrow." Ben said.  
"I'll come with you. Father can too. William and John can watch the store. I deserve to thank them now that I'm more clear." I said motioning to my head.  
"Well..." He started.  
"Why not!" I exclaimed.  
"Never said no. Man, your impatient." Ben said.  
"I'm not!" I said, "At least I will ask Father. He will let me."  
"Wow, spoiled," Ben muttered.  
"Pardon?" I asked my voice raising an octave.  
"Nothing. Go ahead go ask your Father for your way." Ben said crossing his arms.  
With a sigh I turned on my heel and left the barn. I hated the idea of Ben thinking I was a spoiled brat but, I wanted to be there more than anything. I could spend my time at the store and John was good company but, I preferred the militia.

Upon entering the kitchen I found Nan being instructed by Mother to buy some salt at the store.  
"I'll fetch some for you," I offered.  
"That's very kind Lizzie but, I asked Nan to." Mother explained handing her two pence.  
I sighed inwardly and knew my double motives were slightly wrong.  
"Tell John I said 'Hello'," I said turning to the pot over the fire. "What are we eating tonight may I ask?"  
Mother turned to me and said calmly, "Rabbit stew."  
"Rabbit?" I asked a bit too loudly.  
"Quiet dear. We can't have Polly knowing," She warned leaning over the pot.  
"Where did we get the... _meat_?" I asked.  
"Ben and William have been setting up traps since last week," Mother said while stirring the pot of rabbit stew.

If it wasn't for the friction between us I surely would have known about these traps. I grabbed the bowls and headed to set the table. Supper was uneventful and the "Dark" meat was tasty. It was understood that Father was to give Ben a ride to the camp and I was to man the store with William. John, of course, was to go with as well.

I was just going to have to suck it up and take care of the store.

The next day came soon enough. After some porridge Father, Ben, William, and I left for the Mercantile. I swept the back room while Father, Ben, and John fell to work loading the wagon. As I swept the floor I grumbled inwardly. My pity party lasted for a few minutes before I told myself, _Felicity. You are nearly 15 years old. Pull yourself together and stop acting like a baby._

I moved on to the fabrics and William took care of the counter. Father darted into the store and said, "Now, I'm leaving the store in both of your hands. You know what to do. We will be back say in the afternoon."  
He gave me a glance that said no funny business and then he disappeared.

It was quiet enough to hear the clip clop of horses fade as they trudged down the street. I busied myself straightening up the items on various shelves while William looked at today's orders. Glancing over my shoulder I noted there wasn't that many. Three if I counted right. He paused at one and set it to the side before glancing up. He caught my stare and smiled. I smiled quickly and returned to fiddling with the candlesticks.

The store was dead for the next hour and all I heard was the scratching of the feather pen as William tracked inventory. I was dead bored so when William told me to look after the desk I quickly swung myself up and into the stool. My head found its way on my arms and I closed my eyes. I glanced at the clock. The hands declared it was 12:45.  
William appeared out of no where and startled me when he said, "Too tired to even look what's next to you?"  
My heart skipped a beat as I spun my head to see who was talking. "Sorry, no what is it." I glanced about me.  
William came to my right side and pulled out an order form, "Paid in full. You can deliver it if you want."  
I scanned the page and read the hastily written note:

_Order Number: 345  
Name: Melissa Carpenter  
Address: Check in Account Book  
Order: 2 pounds flour and small sack of sugar. _

"The Carpenters need 2 pounds of flour and a small sack of _what_?" I asked.  
William looked over my shoulder before replying, "Sugar."  
I heard a tone in his voice and knew it meant he was thinking about something. Instantly my own mind wheels were turning.  
He wants me to deliver this. He wants me to be near the camp because I didn't get to go! Very thoughtful. But, the way I ran out! I felt my pinks grow warm. I'll have to apologize. It is the right thing to do.  
"Lissie? Are you going to run this errand," William interrupted my rushing thoughts.  
"Um, the flour sacks?" I said blankly looking for an excuse.  
"Didn't you run a 3 pound bag of oats the other day?" He continued.  
"The whole town heard about that," I muttered.  
"Pardon?" He asked.  
"Nothing," I said playing with the sheet of paper that contains the order.  
"Okay. Are you worried the sugar might tip the scale?" William asked while filing two bags with flour.  
"Do you want me out of the store?" I asked jumping off the stool to get the sugar.  
"No... But it written all over your face Lissie where you want to be. Listen- I know I'm your younger brother- but, really don't get us into trouble by snooping around. Deal?"  
"Deal. Thanks." I said grabbing the flour bags. I snuck 3 pieces of candy out of the jar when William turned to dust off the counter. I slipped two in the sugar bag and one in my pocket. With a "Bye!" I exited the store.

The ten minute walk wasn't that bad. I resorted to putting on my bonnet since the sun seemed to beat down in an un-normal fury for this time of the day. Upon reaching their house I shook my self once as if it could make my mind more coherent. I gave the door a loud knock.  
No response.  
I called out in a sweet voice, "Ms. Carpenter!"  
No response.  
I called out once more. This time a bit louder, "Ms. Carpenter!"  
I heard a voice calling me to the barn. I pushed the door open and set the sugar down before taking off to the barn. Williamina and her sister stood by their horses. Ms. Carpenter was washing them down.  
"Hello! I have your order from the Mercantile." I said setting the bags of flour a good deal away from the dirty water.  
"Thank you!" Ms. Carpenter said.  
"The sugar is inside your doorway. I slipped the girls something in there and I didn't want the horses to get it first." I explained slightly distracted by the horse Williamina was trying to hold still.  
"Aren't you a dear. Will you be a dear again and help Williamina contain the horse?" She asked taking a soapy brush and scrubbing as if life depended on it.  
"Of course, sorry about the other week." I said holding the halter and petting its nose.  
"Don't worry. It's understandable." She said coming around to do the other side.  
I looked at Williamina and she said, "Your mother told me what happened. Don't worry, we didn't tell anyone else."  
I whispered, "As long as I don't get turned into a charity case, I'm okay."  
We shared a giggle before I spotted Charlotte holding a brown mare off to the side. It's brown coat glimmered under the sun and it was apparent the horse had just been washed.  
"Hi Charlotte!" I called out to her with a wave.  
She returned the wave but before she could say anything all of a sudden a man came flying out of no where and jumped onto the horse. The horse neighed and reared knocking Charlotte to the ground. Williamina rushed to her sister's side and helped her to her feet. She escorted her towards the house while Ms. Carpenter shot off after the horse. Ms. Carpenter screamed bloody murder as she disappeared into the puff of dust. The horse I was holding started to act up so I led it in a tight circle. As I pulled it into another right circle something caught my eye.

_A gold object. _I darted down and grabbed it. Before anyone else could see I slipped it into my pocket. My hand brushed the peppermint stick that I had forgotten and I broke it in two. I offered one half to the horse since it settled down.

Suddenly to men came stumbling across the field followed by another. I dropped my hand as I looked who it was. John followed by Ben ran past me before stoping.

"Felicity?" They asked at the same time.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile.

"Where did he go?" asked John.

"Took off with one of the Carpenter's horses. Ms. Carpenter took after them screaming bloo- things at them." I explained.

Ben took off again but, didn't go far. Ms. Carpenter was walking back towards me. Her head lowered slightly with each step she took.

"I'm so sorry Mam. We will catch him," Ben reassured.

She answered only with a sigh and a nod clearly exhausted from her run.

"May I tie the horse up? I can wash him for you." I offered.

"You can send them to the barn. Don't worry about washing them," She paused and looked at John, "Thank you."

I led the horse into a stall and fed him the peppermint stick. As I fetched the other horse that was still tethered to the washing pole John came up to me.

"Felicity?" He asked. I turned my head toward him while fiddling with the knot. "I would feel bad if I didn't walk home with you. Being that the person on the horse saw you and all."

"Thanks for being concerned. I should be fine though." I replied turning the horse toward the barn.

Ms. Carpenter who was talking to Ben turned when I said this, "Felicity, dear, it would relieve me if he went with you."

I glanced over my shoulder and looked at her face. My eyes shifted over to Ben and he didn't seem effected at all so I replied, "Very well, Thank you."

After I tied up the horse and checked to see if Charlotte was okay I took John's offered arm and we started back to the store. I glanced behind my shoulder to see Ben disappear into the field.

**As always I love when you review and shoot your ideas over or tell me what you think will happen next! Yes, that includes non-fanfiction members! I have the next chapter formulated in my mind so it shall be soon. Maybe John's POV?! Thanks For reading!**


	16. Determined

**Thanks all for waiting for this one! thank you for the wonderful PMs and all the people veiwing this story. I got a lot of wonderful advice for this chapter so many thanks all that contributed it! See you at the bottom!**

**John POV**

I smiled as Felicity slipped her arm on top of mine. I escorted her as if she was being lead into a ballroom down the street. Her beautiful green eyes avoided mine for a while but it didn't matter to me. It gave me time to look at her with out being caught.

Her face looks so peaceful yet, she seems so intrigued at the same time. Probably she is curious of what happened earlier today. I wonder why she isn't asking anything. After spending practically a week with her she should be able to trust me to tell her the truth, I noted to myself as I studied her perfectly shaped face. Her auburn hair that appeared radiant as the sun shone down on her danced in the breeze as we walked. A light breeze swept past us and lifted Felicity's auburn hair over her shoulder. Before she could shake it to its previous position I used my free hand and gently pulled it back.

She stopped and turned to me with a half smile, "Thank you."

"Any time," I replied dropping my gaze from her eyes. I decided to choose a lighter tone, "So, who sent you on your latest delivery?"

She removed her arm from mine and elbowed me playfully. I masked my surprise with a smile.

"William pointed it out to me," Felicity said walking again.

"No," I said teasingly.

"I'm telling the truth. Now, how is your day going?" She asked looking at me.

"Pretty action packed for a normal day," I said as we rounded the corner to town.

"I wouldn't have guessed," Felicity said glancing at the houses that lined the street. Her hand reached into her pocket and took out a half of peppermint stick.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have." I said stopping under the shade of a tree, "I don't suppose you paid your penny for that." I added motioning to the candy.

"My Father owns the store and this is nothing compared to what Nan takes," she broke it in two and asked, "Want some?"

"Hmmm, should I indulge in stolen goods?" I asked extending my hand for the candy.

Felicity elbowed me in the ribs before dropping the candy in my hand.

"Who was the man who stole Ms. Carpenter's horse?" She asked without hesitation.

"A man wearing militia garb. Must have been one of the group. I saw him tackle the commander in charge of training and take off." I explained starting to walk again.

"Is the camp in much turmoil?" She asked before puckering her pink lips around the red and white candy.

"A bit. Mr. Merriman- I mean your father- and I already unloaded the supplies so, I'm sure he will not be much longer.

I stopped at the front of the Mercantile before leading her around the side of the building. With a glance towards her direction I noticed she was confused. I pressed her hand in a reassuring squeeze before leading her to the back door.

She laughed saying, "Yes, yes. One should always come back from deliveries through this door."

"We wouldn't want William to get suspicious." I joked.

"Tis Father's rules." I said.

"Yes, and one of them I don't understand."

"He means well. Thank you for walking me back although you didn't have to." Felicity said with a shrug.

I turned to the door when I was about to open it I stopped. Turning to Felicity I leaned toward her face and brushed her hand with a sincere kiss, "I didn't mind at all."

The door opened as I pulled away. William cut between us moving the broom wildly as he swept what appeared to be like flour out back room. Felicity flushed and her face lit up in a shy smile as she glanced up at me before disappearing into the store. I let out a whistle before following her.

**Ben POV**

I ran ahead of Mr. Merriman leaving him to drive the empty wagon back to the mercantile. Of course I asked if it would be fine first. He agreed and was also glad Felicity was in "Good and capable hands," when I told him John was fine and his whereabouts.

So, here I was passing Elisabeth's house fuming over Mr. Good and Capable Hands. Deep down I know why it's bothering me. Jealousy. But I don't want to admit it.

Rounding the corner I brake out into a jog before stopping short. Felicity and John are resting in the shade of a tree sucking on something and talking. I watch them and when they begin to walk I follow. I use discernment even though they are too busy talking. Truly, I wish I was John right now. I blew it with Felicity though. All last week and then to try and get her to walk home with me instead of John would end strange. Besides, Felicity would try to ring me out for information about the adventure at the militia camp. Not that it would be much of a story- well, maybe it would be for her- I mean a man just tried to sneak some gunpowder into his canteen behind the commander's back. The commander caught him of course and after a few fists flew in the air the man fled. I suppose it is a big deal and punishable...

Looking up my thoughts shattered as I realized they moved on. I darted down the street and to the back of the Mercantile. Upon reaching the back door I see them laughing. I was just about to go back to the front of the shop when... What does he think he's doing? John lifts her hand toward his face. You got to be kidding me, I think as he places a kiss on her hand.

Felicity! My mind screams. Pull away! Do something. You belong to me!

As they disappeared I sink down. My conscious whispered, "She's yours? Benjamin Davidson, brave soldier, is she really yours? Her part can easily be forgiven, forgotten since she can't remember. But you? What have you been doing?"

My right hand curled up into a ball and landed in my left palm. "Ouch," I muttered standing up. As I came to a resolution, I added, "Benjamin Davidson, your mission to win her back starts now."

**Hope you enjoyed it. I updated my profile so please visit! Also check out my poll which is on my profile too! **

**You are very close to the _Review_ button. Don't be afraid to click on it**!


	17. When I first met her

**Sorry for the wait! I have some severe family emergency issues going on and the last minute school preparations ever looming in front of me. Prayers for my Grandma who is in the hospital before reviews!**

**Ben POV**

It was almost dusk. As the sun was disappearing I saw a man walk towards the pasture. He wore an expression of longing and hopefulness. Up ahead was a silhouette of a young girl- a lady actually. As he drew closer I saw that it was Felicity. She was feeding Penny a carrot when she heard the crunch of footsteps. Turning she saw him and smiled her perfect smile. He wasted no time and lowered himself on one knee.  
"Felicity, ever since I set eyes on you I was quite smitten. Spending time with you has always brightened my day and I have grown fond of your loving, caring, spunky personality. I don't see myself living without you. Felicity Merriman, will you marry me?"

Her radiant smile did not diminish as she answered without hesitation, "Yes, John."

"Ahhh!" I yelled sitting up in my bed. I glanced around me. I'm in my room. 'Twas just a dream, Ben. 'Twas just a dream. I groaned inwardly and laid back down. My thoughts kept racing back to my dream as I tried to block it out of my memory.

_It couldn't happen could it?_ I wondered_. Felicity certainly wouldn't marry him, or would she?_

The mind is a strange thing, Ben. Love is even stranger. I know deep in my heart why I have waited this long to confront Felicity about our love for each other. It is simply because of two reasons. One, I didn't want to get rejected. The other reason is I didn't want to force her into loving me. She probably doesn't remember all that we did together. Her last memory of her and I's was probably the first few months of my apprenticeship. Or maybe when I first met her. I recall it quite well...

1774

Felicity was nine tears old when I first met her. I, Ben Davidson, had left my home in Yorktown for what I called "noble" pursuits. I found myself in the middle of Williamsburg with exactly a dollar to my name, the clothes on my back, and my whistle my Pa gave me on my tenth birthday.  
I was standing in front of the Mercantile when a she bounced out. Her red hair was what really caught my attention. I still remember Felicity kept on swinging her bonnet around and around as her mother tried to catch her and hold her hand. It was nearly what I would reckon just about supper time so the streets were nearly cleared. "Look at the poor little boy!" I heard her say- indicating with her eyes towards me.  
Her mother glanced my way and mumbled something to her as she successfully caught hold of her hand and lead her away. I admit my ears turned a bit red at being called "little" since I was nearly 16 years old. As Felicity skipped off her bonnet twirled around and around in her hand. An evening summer breeze came by and flew it behind her. Towards me, of course.  
I bent down and picked it up. Felicity was at my my side in a moment.  
"Um, yours I believe," I said offering her her bonnet. I had to look down at this red headed ball of energy since I stood a good head over her.  
"Thank you," she said with a slight bob.  
"Thank you," came a voice behind the girl and I looked up to find her Mother.  
"No problem, Mam," I half mumbled. I stared at the ground for what seemed like a minute and when I looked up To find Felicity complaining the bonnet was "too tight."  
"Come along, we don't want to be late for supper," her mother whispered back.  
"Should we invite him to come and eat with us?" She had asked loudly enough for me to hear.  
Her mother colored slightly aware I had heard since I was still standing there. "Good idea, um..." Her mother started looking at me.  
"Benjamin Davidson, Mam," I clarified.  
"Mr. Davidson, would you care to join us for supper. It will only be a small meal but you are more than welcome to join us. I'm Mrs. Merriman. And this is," she turned towards the red headed girl at her side, "Felicity."  
"Hello, Ben." Felicity started before her mother whispered, "Mr. Davidson."  
"Mr. Davidson, Tis nice to meet you," Felicity said with another bob.  
"And you Miss Felicity. Mrs. Merriman, Mam. I would love to." I said.

We started down the road when Felicity chirped, "Is it okay if I call you Ben? You don't really look like a Mr. Davidson to me."  
I glanced at Mrs. Merriman who grew three shades of red before answering, "My family calls me Ben. It's nice to be reminded of home so, I don't mind."  
"Ben... I love horses..." Felicity started to talk and talk. It was what some might say "too much" but it was actually nice to hear her go on and on. I imputed a few things when she directed a question towards me but otherwise I was quiet. After a few squeezes on Felicity's hand, Mrs. Merriman seemed to lose hope in quieting her.  
I had found out much that day. She loved horses, sometimes liked walking and collecting flowers, catching the frogs by the creek, and her Father owned the Mercantile.  
Supper time was really uneventful. The Merriman family had found out I was from Yorktown and had a Pa, Mother, and sister there. Felicity had pried out these questions mostly. It wasn't until the last bowl of stew that things started rolling.  
"So, Benjamin, how old are you?" Mr. Merriman asked.  
"Almost 16 sir." I had responded.  
"And what brings you to Williamsburg?" He continued to ask.  
"Um, I was thinking I could try and apprentice in the capital of the colonies." I said.  
"Wouldn't anyone apprentice you in Yorktown?" Asked Felicity setting her spoon down.  
"Felicity!" Gasped Mrs. Merriman.  
"It's okay Mam, I will answer that. Yorktown is a wonderful city. I just wanted to see the world and try my prospects elsewhere. But I guess I didn't answer your question. You see, my Father wanted me to be a carpenter. He had an apprenticeship all set up but refused it wanting to pursue an apprenticeship in a mercantile." I directed this all towards Felicity and was actually surprised when Mr. Merriman said, "Well, I'm actually looking for an apprentice around your age."  
"Sir, I forgot you owned a mercantile. I didn't mean to..." I started.  
"No worries, I want to give you a try." Mr. Merriman said.  
" Do you have a place to sleep?" Mrs. Merriman asked.  
"No Mam,"I had answered truthfully.  
"We have a place in the barn. It's in the loft. It's not much but it's all that we can offer." Mrs. Merriman offered.  
"If it isn't to much trouble, Mam." I said.  
With a "Not at all," it was settled.

I broke myself out of my trance with laughter. I couldn't help but chuckle at Felicity's frank attitude that evening. Oh, the memories of past times with her. How she stole my breeches to visit Penny! How I defended her against Nye! How I ran away and Felicity had helped me with my wounds. How she made me see how my impatience lead me to dishonoring my commitment. How her words lead me back to the Merrimans. And how her letters brought me encouragement and a smile while I was in the war.

Ah! She was in much of my past. And I wanted her to be in my future too... Letters!  
For a strange second my mind rewinded to my previous thought and another thought sprang up. What if I left my letters out for Felicity to read? Better yet, her letters? Now...where did she find out about them?  
Her room was the only place I could find in my mind. And with that I drifted off to sleep.

In the morning I bumped into Mr. Merriman and asked if I could move back out to the loft in the barn. I started to explain my actions saying, "I shouldn't be spoiled by sleeping in a bed if I'm returning to the battle field."  
"Speaking of which," started Mr. Merriman, "When do you plan on leaving?"  
"They leave in two or more weeks and I shall accompany them. They are joining Washington's ranks." I explained.

"I see. Well I'm glad you will finally see Washington and of course you can have your old spot in the barn. Felicity used it quite a bit while you were gone. In fact there's a new cot up there so I'd say it is still in good enough shape."

"Thank you sir."

And so with that Felicity and William joined us and Mr. Merriman and I headed out towards town. I left towards the militia campgrounds and trained with the men for half of the day. I made a few trays of bullets and cleaned the equipment as well. They told me I did, "more than enough" and that I should go.

It was mid afternoon. I didn't feel like seeing John today so I skipped the option of offering my help at the Mercantile. After thinking of last night I found my way into Felicity's room. It was terribly rude of me, I know, but I wanted to find the evidence of her love.  
I started by looking under her bed.  
Nothing.  
I looked in her closet.  
Nothing  
On top of her vanity.  
Nothing that resembled a journal or writing box.  
I pulled open the first drawer.  
Nothing but, a comb and brush.  
I pulled open the second drawer.  
Nothing but hair accessories.  
I pulled open the third drawer.  
Missing. But there are some papers there. I pulled them out. They were recollections of past days.  
I was about to retreat when I saw her nightstand.  
I pulled it open and there was her writing box. I opened it. Only a sheet loose leaf paper and a quill.

I darted out out the room deciding I should go and find some help.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Timing for this story is so messed up compared to the books and I don't have time to do the math. Sorry!**


	18. Hope

**As a reminder: I do not own the any of the characters! Exception: John Cole but, he is still based off of Valerie Tripp's wonderful books!**

**Thank you for all your thoughts and prayers for my Grandma. I hope you enjoy this next chapter it is in Elisabeth's POV**.

Today was one of my lazy days. I sat on the couch sewing my sampler aimlessly. I had just undone a row of stitches and drowned myself with another cup of coffee. Mother was gone visiting and Father was busy in his study. Felicity spent all her time at the store and Peter was busy with his apprenticeship.

After setting aside my sampler I decided to go visit Felicity at the mercantile. Upon grabbing my bonnet I heard a loud knock on the door. _Who is it at this hour?_  
"Uh, hello!" I chimed out as I opened the door. There stood Ben. _Ben?_ "Your the last person I expected to see today. Would you like to come in?"  
Ben glanced this way then that before replying, "If you don't mind."  
I laughed and pulled the door open wider, "Don't be silly. Come on in. I'm afraid Mother and Father are out if you wanted to see them."  
"No," Ben said following me into the sitting room, "I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Me? Very well. Care for some coffee?" I asked.  
"Since when did you stop serving tea?" Ben asked.  
"We still do but only because Father works with loyalists. I started drinking coffee about a year ago. Felicity is very persuasive," I responded with a warm laugh, "So, care for some coffee?"  
"Aye, thank you," Ben said sitting down on the couch.  
I rang for the maid and then asked if she could bring a fresh pot of coffee. I grabbed two tea cups from the table and set them before us. We were silent until the pot of coffee came. I poured the coffee into our cups and then asked, "Care for any milk or sugar?"  
"Milk, please," came the request.  
I poured the milk then helped myself to a bit too. I sat down and asked, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"  
Ben twirled his spoon around in his cup for an excessive amount of time before saying, "Tis amazing how close knit you and Felicity are still."  
"Aye," I started enthusiastically, "She is wonderful friend and since we overcame our differences we have stuck to each other's sides through thick and thin."  
Ben smiled. It was then I noticed he changed a bit. He looked much more stronger built, his hair had grown thicker, and perhaps a bit longer.  
"I'm glad you two have each other." Ben stated almost blankly.  
I could tell he was trying to ask me something about our friendship so I prompted him saying, "It's nice to have a girl to confide in about girl matters." _I hope I said the right thing, he seems nervous already._  
"Right," he said. He took a sip of his coffee and asked, "Has she ever said where she keeps her personal belongings?"  
"Personal belongings?" I squeaked in confusion.  
"Aye," he said shifting in his seat. When I said nothing he continued, "Like her fan... Um, writing supplies?"  
"Her _fan_ Ben?" I asked with a giggle.  
"More like her writing supplies." Ben responded with a serious tone.  
"Oh. Well, lets eliminate where it can't be." I paused then continue with a comical look, "Not in the kitchen. Living room is an option but Felicity is more careful with her paper and quill. Not in the dining room." I noticed Ben's expression and tension lighten slightly. "Nursery is a big no and so is the garden shed. Ever consider her _room_, Mr. Davidson?" I asked slyly.  
I felt like I knocked down the uncomfortable wall in between us because Ben laughed at my list of possibilities before saying, "I thought of that and-" He stopped but his twinkle in his eye didn't diminish.  
"And what?" I questioned without hesitation while warming my hands on my cup.  
"Look, don't tell her or any one," I nodded as he paused for confirmation, "I looked in her room and found it."  
"It as in the writing box?" I said.  
Ben nodded slowly.  
"The one you made me go on and on about?" I asked in a playful tone.  
"Aye, guilty as charged," Ben muttered slightly before taking a sip of his coffee.  
I took a sip of my coffee as my brain was trying to figure out what was going on inside his. He is here to discuss Felicity for sure. But sidetracking me about her writing box which in the end he confesses he snuck into her room ago find it. _Writing... Felicity... Writing... _  
My mind settled down and I said, "You do know that I know how you and Felicity felt for each other." Seeing Ben cringe as I said the word "felt" I added, "I'm sorry, I know you still feel something for Felicity. Is that why your here?" I asked my voice shrinking slightly as I asked the question.  
"I suppose," Ben said.  
"Be open with me Ben! I can't help you if I don't know what is going on in that brain if yours." I pleaded.  
"Tis just that John apprentice is gaining Felicity's affections- or so it seems." Ben said avoiding direct eye contact.  
"Listen, John admires her but you love her. Am I correct?" I asked catching his wavering glance.  
"Aye," Ben said, "But I'm passionate about going back to the service as well. Just as before. Look, once I joined the troops I couldn't wait to come back to Felicity. Now that I'm back I want her but my patriot spirit is burning ever more inside me. Maybe tis better if..." He faded.  
"No ifs or buts Ben." I said more firmly than I intended. _Now this conversation is going somewhere. _"Look, I know you. Maybe not as well as Felicity did- does but you were thinking of something earlier. The writing box. What were you thinking?"  
Ben returned my question with a question, "Did Felicity keep a journal?"  
"Aye," I replied my eyes communicating that I wished he would continue.  
"I wanted to bring some memories back to her attention. Maybe the ones with her and I... You girls write about things like that. _Right_?" He asked with a look of hesitation.  
"Aye, we unload the frustrating moments to each other and then the special times into our journals. I admire your idea." I said before lapsing into thought. _Felicity kept a journal. I think she kept it in her room but Felicity would have already devoured it if she had found it. Maybe she brought it with her riding. She would have put it in her saddle bag... Or she brought it into one of her favorite spots. Favorite spots... By Penny... The garden... No... In the loft!_

Ben had lapsed into thought and I broke him out of it with the conclusions of my thoughts, "Aye! Her journal Ben! It would have recollections of you I'm sure! Perchance it is in Penny's saddle bags or the loft. In the barn, you know. She always goes up there to think. Look for it as if it is your last hope." It pretty much is since you didn't move sooner, I added mentally.  
"Yes Mam'," Ben joked.  
"Excuse me?" I playfully retorted.  
The look of playfulness died in his brown eyes and he said, "But, Elisabeth. I'm leaving for with the army again in two to three weeks. Do you think-"  
I cut him off, "That gives you less time to do your work. If you get Felicity back to her feelings she will stick to your side through thick and thin. War or no war."  
"Peter is a lucky man to have you," Ben complemented.  
"Thank you," I said with a blush, "I'm lucky to have him. Now go! The clock is ticking!"  
Ben stood and we walked to the door, "Thank you! Maybe I can give the journal to you so, you can select the passages that Felicity would look at?"  
Doubt that will happen. "Whatever you think is best. I'll do my best to help you and Felicity. Remember saddlebag or in the loft. "  
With another "Thank you," he left.

I wandered into my bedroom and glanced out the window. Seeing Ben jogging up the street towards the Meriman's house made me smile. "They are meant for each other. It will work out," I said to myself. My gaze shifted to the end of my bed. Felicity's sampler. I picked it up and spread it out on my desk. I admired the tight red, white, and blue stitches. _Tis nearly complete! Just the gold flag pole and..._ I picked up my stub of a pencil and lightly sketched the words, Ben Davidson in cursive on the bottom of the sampler.

**Ben POV**

I felt like flying as I sped towards the Meriman's house. My heart was so full of hope! At first I was nervous about talking to Elisabeth but once she broke the barrier well- I'm very glad I talked to her.

Upon reaching the house I went to my room and gathered my belongings. It all fit into my bag. Swinging the bag onto my back I jogged towards the barn.

Once on the loft I sat down on my new bed. The bed sat in the same old spot and so did the barrel that served as a nightstand. I sat for a moment before descending the ladder. I casually glanced this way and that before making my way to Penny's stall.  
"Hey Penny girl " I said, "I haven't seen much of you lately. How are you doing?"  
Penny nickered softly as my eyes left the beautiful thoroughbred to comb the tack for her saddlebag. I found it near under the bridle. I walked over to it and laid my hand on top of the bridle. I continued to chat as I worked, "Looks like we are going to be bunk buddies again."  
Penny snorted and stomped. I lifted the bridle to the nearest tack hook before replying, "Nay, they didn't kick me out. I'm leaving in a few weeks so I don't want to be pampered rotten."  
I glanced this way then that. Then I stuck my right hand into the saddlebag. _A ribbon. Horse brush? Ah, Yes! Paper! _I gave up on trying to be secretive and lifted the flap and stared in. I was right there was a hair ribbon, a curry comb, a folded sheet of paper, and a hoof pick. Thank goodness I didn't stab myself on that! I picked up the paper as and unfolded it. I read:

_Dear Felicity,_

_I hope this letter find you and your family I good health. I have stayed with my recruiting commander to train his latest additions. I confess that I wanted to leave with the other men I trained with to join Washington's army but seeing the new group of men ready to fight for the cause of freedom made me stay. So far, I don't regret it. The men are wonderful and I have met my first real friend. His name is Riley. He is my age and has blonde hair._

_I'm glad things are going fine at the mercantile without me. I miss you and your family. Your mother's wonderful meals too! Lissie, I'm so glad you decided to join the Patriot ladies sewing group. The men truly appreciate everything you are doing for them back at home. I'm running out paper so I must conclude this letter. Lissie, I'll be looking at the moon tonight thinking of you._

_Yours truly,  
Ben_

I smiled to myself as I replaced the letter. Penny whined as I set the bridle back in its place. "Alright girl, I'm going already," I joked as I climbed the ladder to the loft.  
I sat down on the cot and eyed any possible places for keeping a journal. Piles of baled hay took up most of the barn. With another burst of energy I fell to work scanning the hay bales.

**Thanks for reading! You are very close to the Review button**!


End file.
